Hetalia from my computer DX
by XannyBites
Summary: Krystine was just trying to get through the summer with her cousin that refuses to stop calling her "her sexy lesbian lover" and then she clicked the popup and now...she is sharing her poptarts with a russian! OC/Russia OC/America. HIATUS!
1. I hate the world

**Redone 11/5/12 :P Enjoy! I don't own.**

**Hetalia From My Computer**

**Chapter 1: I'll Try To Remember That Memory**

_June 3rd_

_Dear Dad,_

_ I'm going to be house sitting Grandma's house. Apparently she went to the hospital this weekend. Mom's calling. She sounds mad… Before I go, I want you to know that I love you and miss you so much. I hope you'd be proud of me. _

_Love Krysie _

I put my journal in my messenger bag, and ran my fingers through my hair, hopping around to put the last of my things in my bag.

I picked up a couple hair clips, then threw them down. I'm not going to do what she told me anymore after today. I'll be my own! I grinned. As I walked out to the car, I decided the first thing I would do was play the shit out of as many online games as possible. I put my earbuds into my ears and got in the car.

My mom glared at me as I got in, "Took long enough?!" She looked me up and down, "What are you wearing?"

Stupid mom… my outfit looks fine. I wore an Abbey Dawn sweatshirt and the Hetalia top I got from Hot Topic. I wore a pair of grey cut off short shorts and a pair of beaten up cheap skater shoes.

I looked at her with a grin. "Clothes."

She growled," You look awful. Where's the clothes I got you."

I smiled," In a bag." I gave her a long daring her to ask why.

Do it. I dare y-

"fine." She drove out of the driveway and I sighed, listening to all the songs I had from Russia, my favorite character from Hetalia.

It was at least three hours away, in a quiet little countryside. I laid my head against the warmed window staring into the sun, before falling asleep quickly.

I was woke up by my mother opening my door, making me almost choke myself on the seatbelt. Stupid woman. I'm your fricking daughter!

I groaned and got out of the seatbelt and walked around to find her throwing the boxes out of the trunk. I quickly ran over and took them gently, the bulk of the boxes holding my precious journals and multiple anime box sets I got off amazon or if F.y.e. had a sale.

As soon as all the stuff was unloaded, she sped off. Ugh. Seriously?!

"FUCKER!" I screamed to the backside of the car. It screeched to a stop, and my eyes widened, "Shit…"

She rolled back here and started screaming at me. I stared at her with a 'Sweden look' if you know what I mean. Only I'm actually pissed. So yeah. Might not be a Sweden look then..

She sped off again after screaming some random stupid insult at me.

I groaned, and picked up the first box, and walked up the steps and set it down taking in the house. It was absolutely beautiful.

It was at least three stories high from the looks of it, and on the corner of the house was a beautiful looking- but bare, sun room. I closed my eyes remembering how the house looked when I was here with my dad. It was amazingly tall in my 5 year old eyes. I remember my sixth birthday here, the sound of his voice as we watched Disney movies. The sound of his voice still resonances in my mind whenever I watch one of those movies… I smiled softly and opened my eyes.

I pulled the key from my pocket, and unlocked the nicely designed lock I remember looking like a face to me when I was little. I was greeted with an enormous amount of memories with dust coating them. I let out a tired sigh.

I picked up the box and threw it onto the couch. I opened it, and smiled. It held all my Hetalia fan stuff in it. My extra Hetalia shirt (I bought two) and my cute little Axis Powers key chain. It also held my Hetalia discs. I blushed and smiled. Oh god…

I was a major Russia fangirl. My best friend Taylor is a huge Romano fangirl, and says I should cosplay as him because of my attitude...

I am not ever going to cosplay as a stupid Italian. Hmph. Especially because I think she'd try to molest me.

Urgh, I'm being stupid. I walked out again and got the next box. Clothes. I got the last box, which was insanely heavy. Oh god. I know what this means! I squealed.

"MORGANA! MY BABY!"

Now let me inform that I named my computer, Morgana after the sorceress because sometimes Morgana is evil…. And other times she is just plain magical.

And so, with out further au dui, I set her up in my old bedroom on the pretty sliver desk I imagine Grandma got me. I went and got the other two boxes from the couch and my suitcase from the yard. Throwing my things onto hangers, I got out all my games out, putting them on the desk next to Morgana's keyboard. I placed my messenger bag and my suitcase on my bed. I pulled my multitude of journals from my suitcase, putting them on the shelf on the wall beside my bed.

I laid down on my bed, and looked around silently. This house was too quiet without Dad or grandma…

I got up and decided to distract myself with Morgana. I pulled out a bottle of water from my messenger bag and a bag of funyuns. I looked at the clock. 7:34 pm. I grinned, and played World Of Warcraft, and whatever I could get my computer to run.

Finally after awhile, my eyes started to hurt, and I groaned. Glancing at the time, I realized it was a good time for me to go to bed since it was 2 IN THE MORNING! I shut morgana off, and fell into bed, beyond tired.

_Tomorrow is so going to suck balls._

**Okay so you who have read the original 1****st**** chapter I hope you think it sounds better. And yes I did do the last sentence on purpose. Lol. My last sentence on the first version was 'Tomorrow I'll finish unpacking' and wow. Its sounded so stupid. And so the redos begin, my lovely readers. If you think this is bad, tell me so I can fix it on my computer who does not have a name at the moment (I change its name a lot…) But I'm considering naming him Xayd. Oh yeah. Look at the awesome. XD**

**Hope ya'll enjoyed! :3**


	2. Morgana is to be grounded!

**DISCLAIMER: this child does not own Hetalia: Axis Power and she never will. She only owns Krystine, her new OC Sammie, and a very fluffy black and white cat named Patron.**

**Patron inspired me to write by looking cute and making the funniest noise when I brought out the cat food… ANYWAYS Russia will be the first to grace Krystine and now Sammie with his VERY cool presence! **

Krystine's eyes lit up as the pop tart popped up out of the toaster. She giggled eating it as she unpacked the kitchen stuff. Tossing multiple pans into the cabinets and placing her set of twelve glasses in another and her regular plastic cups next to them.

"Pop-a-tart-a, pop-a-tart-a!" it wasn't a real song but hey. When she was bored, mysterious things happened. She ate another piece of the heavenly strawberry pop tart, and finished putting away the kitchen items, before moving on to the bedroom and began to unpack her belongings, smiling quite content for once.

She unpacked her small collection of manga and anime DVDs. She looked at them, amused with herself. She had randomly bought a Naruto box set, two naruto mangas, one vampire something, a weird one about a girl with a fetish for glasses, and an I AM HERE! manga over the years. She had gotten a Hetalia: Axis Powers Season One DVD for her fourteenth birthday from one of her distant cousins who shared her otaku-ness. She didn't even know if that was a word but to her and Sammie, it didn't matter.

Sammie was supposed to move in the next week and was going to get a job, since she was nineteen and her mom finally yelled at her enough to move out and live with her grandmother. Sadly, their grandmother hurt herself and was now in the hospital then back home for a year and a half before moving into a nursing home set up for the poor old lady.

Sammie, unlike her younger cousin had long blonde brown hair, olive skin and pale blue gray eyes. She was a huge yaoi and yuri fan and would glomp the younger girl, claiming they were secret lovers, waiting for the right time to come out as sexy lesbians who secretly were vampires at night who loved each other with passion for eternity. Usually Sammie would end up on the ground and Krystine would blush calling her extremely inappropriate.

Krystine laughed to herself softly and placed her things on the shelf already in the room. Looking around, she thought to herself that it wasn't _too_ bad for the old woman's house. The walls were a purplish gray and the trim, purple. The bedspread was gold with purple accents and the multiple pillows were gold and on the bedside table was a vase of daisies.

She yawned and decided to check her email for anything, maybe Sammie was bringing something that would amuse the two girls such as a cat named dog…or something of that nature.

Clicking on her email, she went to click on an email, when a popup did what it did best…

It. Popped. Up.

She glared at what she considered the demonic Darth Vader of the internet and computers after realizing she had clicked on it.

AutoFill decided that it was going to be a stupid little brat and actually fill it in and as she tried to click 'no' her hand slipped, not used to the smoother desktop her computer sat on, instead of her old sanded down one (she had done that after getting splinters because of their evilness), she clicked yes.

"Thank you for ordering HETALIA UNITS! Your first shipment will arrive in 1-2 business days."

It read.

Her eye twitched. "oh HELL no!"

**Sooo? You like? Sammie just popped into my head after being bored in Pre-Algebra…and well…my teacher sang during that class period…O_o anyway, after that mentally scarring class, I realized I REALLY need to write. I'm so sorry! I typed up the chapter the day after I published the first and was so happy about so many reviews! And then…my computer decided it had a brain… and shut down before I finished saving. No excuse. But eh...**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and help me out by telling me if you see any errors so I can fix them and become a better writer! :D**

**~DA24**


	3. Sunflowers no longer better than daisies

**On to chapter three! I would like to thank all of you who review/story alerted/any type of response! It really helped inspire me to write (uh…**_**type**_**) more! Thanks! I hope you enjoy strawberry poptarts! : D**

**DISCLAIMER: remember children, life is just going to kill you anyway so why sue people who do not own anything? They're going to die anyway, so just sit back and enjoy watching them die painfully! It's ALWAYS the right answer!**

**TRANSLATION: DERANGEDAUTHOR24 DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING, ANYTHING. (****EXCEPT HER MANGA SHE BOUGHT WITH HER OWN MONEY. THESE ARE ONLY COPIES. SHE ALSO OWNS HER OCS WHICH ARE PRODUCT OF HER VERY SICK SICK SICK DERANGED BRAIN. THANK YOU AND GOODNIGHT)**

Krystine sat at the desk staring intently at the computer," how could you Morgana?"Morgana didn't reply, her system humming softly in a way that usually made Krystine giggle and talk to her.

Krystine plopped down on the bed and groaned loudly," give me a break! I don't even know what a unit is!" She sighed tiredly and decided to continue on with her day, spending it checking out some games, trying to download minecraft but failing then reading fan fictions bored out of her mind. She fell asleep about 12:30 pm and she slept until 3:30, dreaming about Russia and America doing it during the cold war.

She woke up extremely disturbed.

She hummed her pop tart song again then went out to the kitchen to eat lunch/supper, after finding it was about four o clock. She ate another poptart, a blueberry this time, enjoying it.

"Nom Nom Nom Nom!" she grinned evilly at the blueberry poptart. "you will neva be as good as your sista the strawberry poptart!"

She finished it along with a glass of milk, and stared out the window in the living room into the yard. She sighed and brushed her hair out of her face. She watched cars drive by, a smile on her lips.

She loved computers but somedays….it was just fun to watch cars or something simple like that, and let her mind wander.

She yawned and lay on the couch, and watched cars, her eyes growing heavy and then finally closing.

_Ding! Ding!_

_Ding! Ding!_

Krystine decided to ignore it.

_DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNG!_

"Gah! I am fucking coming! Jesus!" she growled, her hair completely ruined.

She opened the door to see a guy in a mint green jumpsuit standing in front of her. She stared at the HUGE box that he wheeled in.

"Ms. Krystine? Here is your first unit. And the manual. Sign here." He handed her the signy-thingy and she signed her name. he walked out and her only thought was that it went quickly.

She picked up the manual and turns to the first page, and read the name out loud, "Ivan Braginski." _Ivan….oh my god! _"RUSSIA!"

She smiled and skimmed for how to wake him up. She shrugged after seeing that the first would be the easiest." Brother!"

Sobbing was heard from the box and Krystine opened the crate and almost died of fangirlism.

He looked at her, "You aren't Nataliya..." (**A/N: I fail….i think I am doing this wrong**)

She nodded," I am not, and I do not plan on letting her hurt you."

Russia stepped out of the box and she tried to look up at him, only to fail. "No you won't, da?" he chuckled threateningly, holding his pipe.

She stared at him, and then turned, and walked away," there's a yellow room with multiple sunflower designs all over it."

He nodded following her up the stairs, down two different corridors and finally coming to a stop in front of a door that was brown, green, and yellow: the design on the door seeming to swirl and foam at the edges as if it was the ocean.

She opened the door to reveal a simple room, with an empty bookshelf, a dresser, mirror, and desk. She opened the closet and pulled out the blankets from a shelf on top and lays them on the bed. She also grabbed the pillows and put the covers on them. She then made the bed and laid the pillows on the bed. She turned and smiled and saw that Russia had already made himself comfortable in the chair.

"This was my favorite room in the house when I was a child." she smiled looking around.

"You like sunflowers, da?" Russia asked her, seeming intrigued slightly.

"Yes, I do. They are one of my favorite flowers…daisies are first", she smiled," is everything taking to your liking?"

"Da."

"Oh! And there is a sunroom. When winter comes, granny used to have everyone come down to the lower floors to stay warm. If I end up staying here, you will get to stay in the sunroom."

"Da."

She decided that he probably wasn't even listening to her now," do you want me to see if I can get America too and put him right next to you?"

"Kolkolkolkolkol~…" _Oops. I guess he WAS listening…_

She sighed and left the room heading to hers, which was on the bottom floor, while Russia's was on the third.

Just as precaution.

She yawned and sighed, looking at fan fictions and watching Nyan Cat repeatedly.

"You are having fun, Da?"

She screamed and turned to see the chuckling Russian.

It was going to be a LONG summer.

**Dang guys! I am a very happy person! But also I think I fail at portraying Russia. *sad face***

**Anyway, the reason I am so happy is because SOO many people read and review and shiz like that. **

…**.**

**I love you all.**

**~DA24**


	4. Do i get a head start nyet

**I love you guys so so so so so much! You all rock, all 143 of you! Anyway… you guys really help me write. So if I haven't updated in like, forever, just review and say I forgot you guys again. A chapter will hopefully be out that day. **

**Buuut~ I have not given you the knowledge on the pairings yet. I plan on having Krystine with Russia, yes. Sammie is yet to be decided and will come in after a couple more units. This is basically a filler of how she is going to deal with Russia and sammie will be in for a little bit.**

**DISCLAIMER: DA TOTALLY, like owns APH. Yeah, and when she's happy she becomes queen of England, bakes a pie, knits, and plays guitar while singing in Russian. Yes. She has suddenly become talented. (NOT).**

Krystine stared at him, "what the fuck!" she said, eyes widening. She leaned away from him, "you need something? Like the directions to hell?" okay not the best thing to say to an extremely dangerous Russian, but come on! It was instinct after spending a weekend at sammie's house.

"kolkolkolkol~!"

"….do I get a head start?", she looked at him, he already had his pipe out.

"nyet." His eyes were dark

"AHHHHHH!", she ran out of the room up the stairs and into what her granny called the "kill the stupid stealing bastard with a stick" closet. It had multiple weapons in it that her granny said was best for a young woman to carry.

…this list included a bazooka.

She grabbed the bottle of vodka that for some reason had taken up residence in it and brought it out and stared at Russian and spoke in her calmest, playful tone," lets not play anymore, da?"

He looked at her curiously and she held out the bottle of vodka (_good __**Russian**_ vodka at that). "you get this. You stay out of my room."

"that is a command, da?"

"only if that's how I get you to listen…otherwise…I will have to drink this.. All. By. My. Self."

"kolkolkolkol~" he laughed creepily again.

She turned and walked away, ignoring him.

***Somewhere in the USA***

"darling, have you finished packing?", my mother called out to me from downstairs

_Shit._ I threw my ipod under a blanket and hopped off my bed and began packing." Almost! I cant wait to see my little vampire lesbian lover who I have hot smexiness all~~~ night when she is near me!", I shouted to my mother.

Silence. Then…"STOP CALLING YOUR COUSIN THAT! AND I WILL NOT ALLOW INCEST YOUNG LADY! IF YOU WANT TO BE A LESBIAN, FINE! JUST NOT FOR YOUR COUSIN!"

" oh ye of little faith!" I laughed at her reaction,"I will win her heart one day!".

i checked myself in the mirror approvingly. I looked _hot._

I had curled my blonde hair and let it cascade down my shoulders. my eyes were framed by a pair of thin metal framed glasses. My olive skin had been out of the sun, yet moisturized like crazy so it shone with a healthy tone. I wore a simple gray sweatshirt over a marching band t-shirt, and a pair of black jeans. My eyes were outlined in black thickly and my lips had just a little lip balm on them.

Smirking, I inspected myself, before declaring loudly," hot damn, I just about am as hot as frikken Megan Fox." I said it loud enough for mom to hear and I heard her choke on her coffee and spit take.

I laughed, and went and sat in my chair, the only thing besides my bed, a crappy blanket and pillow, and the mirror that was still in here. A medium sized box sat open, waiting and watching me, daring me to put my clothes in it and close it until I got to granny's place.

I opened my laptop that sat on the floor and began to watch Hetalia and instant message miss smexy herself.

…no not megan fox!

I was instant messaging my lovely vampire lesbian lover that I plan to ravish forever, my babeh…

KRYSTINE!

Here's how our conversation went.

_**VampireSam: **__**yo sexy. Whatcha doing right now? Remember to tell me EXACTLY what you are wearing~…**_

_**RUSSIANqueen: umm…I am IMing you and wearing jeans and my "NOM" shirt…**_

_**VampireSam: ooh! I likey~!**_

_**RUSSIANqueen: um…have you ever heard of the Hetalia units?**_

_**VampireSam: why? ARE THEY SEXY?**_

_**RUSSIANqueen: NO! well…I got a Russia one… and im kinda frea- OMYGOD, BYE!**_

_RUSSIANqueen has logged off._

"Russia! You did it again! Why are you in my room!", she growled, Russia just looked at the screen.

"Russian queen, da?"

"s-shut up!"

"nyet", he got really close and up in her face and she could smell vodka, and mint from his toothpaste most likely on his breath.

Her eyes widened, a light blush crossing her face.

"become one with Russia, da?"

"NO!" she moved away, flipping over her chair and up against the wall only to be cornered. She waved sheepishly," hey there. Mind going back up to your room?"

"kolkolkolkol~"

"I reuse to become one with you!" she growled.

He smiled childishly, and headed out of the room.

She sighed, relieved, and extremely tired.

She locked the door and looked at the clock. Only 8. She laid down, too stressed and exhausted to eat or shower or even go get in pajamas.

She fell asleep and stayed that way until the next day.

**Soo! You get a tad bit of whats going on. And NO there is no ocxoc. And I am sorry for once AGAIN failing at portraying Russia. You can kill me.**

**LOVE YOU ALL,**

**~DA24**


	5. Goodbyes and Hellos

CHapter 5 of Hetalia from my computer DX

**DA: haha! You probably hate me right now for taking so long..My microsoft word is being a brat and wants to rebel so im on wordpad which doesnt fix my idiotic mistakes.**

**Sammie:DA! krystine! be sexy with me!**

**DA: *shrugs and turns on Sexy And I KNow It and they dance***

**Krystine:** ***Facepalm* As you can see, DA and Sammie are busy..so i will do the honors.**

**DISCLAIMER: DERANGED DOES NOT OWN THE HETALIA AXIS POWERS CHARACTERS NOR THE MANUAL ORGINIAL IDEA. IF YOU WERE STUPID ENOUGH TO BELIEVE SHE DID, YOU. NEED. HELP.**

**DA:Krystine! apologizE!**

**Krystine:*sighs* I'm sorry you are an idiot for thinking DA could created such...*thinking of Russia* amazing...hot...*Smiles eyes glazing off***

**Sammie: *blink* krysie...In love? :3...**

**DA: TO THE STORY!**

"Sammie please stop..", my mother groaned as i screamed random songs on the top of my lungs at the movers.

The movers just sighed, obviously annoyed that a nineteen year old was immature enough to scream katy perry at them.

After they finished, they left, and Sammie hugged her mom,"I'm gonna miss you, you crazy woman who's vagina pushed me out of a warm place.." **(A/N: I died of laughter here...I'm going to say this to my mom when i move out...XD)**

her mom sighed and awkwardly patted her back,"And I will miss you...even if you embarrassed me since you asked if we could kill the president for fun."

Sammie grinned,"You know you love me~"

Her mother smiled sadly and kissed her forehead,"That i do. That i do."

~with Krystine

"Go away you frikken vodka lover!",She screamed, waving a bazooka around in Russia'ss face,"I JUST want to take a damn shower! I'm not frikken running away! Jeez!"

Russia just laughed creepily,"Why don't i wash your hair~..."

Krystine glared and knocked out the tall Russian with the bazooka butt, then locked the door as she undressed. She turned on the water as she dropped her last peice of clothing. She pulled her red hair from her hair tie she had wore the day before.

She turned the water faucet to the shower head and climbed into the warm shower. She smiled, feeling at peace. Russia was just stressing her out to no end.

As soon as she was towelled off and dressed she walked out only to be pinned to the wall.

Russia had a deathly aura around him and she shivered.

"You hit me I hit you~...", He giggled in his strange way that was only him.

Krystine looked at him fearfully, and Russia kolkolkol-ed.

SHe screamed and ran towards the front door.

WHat happened next is still uncertain, but it is believed that Sammie opened the door and Krystine fell into her arms while Russia was kicked in the face by Sammie, sending him to vodka world if you catch my drift.

Sammie's hold tightened around her younger cousin,"I love you mly sexy vampire lesbain lover~"

Krystine sqruimed,"Damnit.."

Sammie giggled,"Lover!"

Then the doorbell rang.

Krystine pushed Sammie off of her, and ran to the door,"yes?"

"Delivery for Krystine Williams?",

"...shit!"

**ehh..so lazy..**

**Im sorry guys. Please dont kill me with a chainsaw. D: (not that you care right? XD)**

**anyway. review if you want to. I'm not gonna expect you to, since i've been a shitty updater.^_^"**

**~DA24**


	6. I will kill america

**DA:Sorry for the really short chapter, I meant for it to be longer but..**

**THERE WAS CANDY! D:**

**Krystine: *sweatdrop***

**Russia: kolkolkol~ Krystine become one with me...**

**Krystine: *squeaks and hides behind DA* N-no!**

**DA: hehe. I don't own Russia. pfft...thats funny to say...XD I DONT OWN RUSSSSSSIIIA!**

**(DISCLAMIER: DA DOES NOT OWN HETALIA CHARACTERS OR TEH MANUALS~ NOW GO READ THE STORY!)**

Krystine's eyes widened, and then she glared at the delivery guy who gave her a "wtf" look.

Sammie ran up to the guy and smiled flirtiously,"Hey there~..."

The guy, probably in his 20s, smiled back,"Hello. What is your name?"

"Its-"

"Samantha! stop flirting!", Krystine glared back.

Sammie shrieked and said in a way that reminded Krystine of a mixture of Tamaki from OHSHC and France,"Oh~ Krystine finally admits her true feelings for me! ah~"

Krystine facepalmed, then said to the delievery guy,"Just bring the damn thing in."

"Such language~...oh!~"

"sammie?"

"Yes sexy one?"

"shut up."

Sammie sulked in the corner.

The guy sweatdropped,"Actually theres two..

"..."

"..."

"...EH?"

"Well one order was rushed, and the other on time...and...I'm not keeping it another day.", He looked fearfully at Russia who was staring at Sammie with a dark look.

Cue sweatdrop.

He rolled in both boxes then handed her two manuals. She opened the first one and read out loud,"ALFRED F. JONES: User Guide and Manual."

she read on silently.

"CONGRATULATIONS!

Technical Specifications:

Name: Alfred F. Jones. Will also reply to "USA", "America", "Hero", "Al", "Jones", and "OI, FUCKTARD".

Age: 20

Place of Manufacture: New York City, USA

Height: 6'1'

Weight: N/A (it fluctuates with his exercise/Big Mac ratio)

Length: He's the world's biggest superpower."

Her eye twitched and Sammie laid on the floor laughing her ass off.

"oh..god! 'he's the world's biggest superpower.'HAHA!", Then Sammie burst into song,"I'M PROUD TO BE AN AMERICAN WHERE AT LEAST I KNOW I'M !"

Krystine blinked.

Then..At the same time, a loud voice sang back,"I WONT FORGET THE MEN WHO DIED TO GIVE THAT RIGHT TO MEEEE!"

"Turn that bloody shit off!"

krystine remarked sarcastically,"I wonder who that would be."

Sammie squealed and opened the boxes. Krystine watched with an unamused look on her face. Sammie was too hyper for her tastes.

America smiled and looked at Krystine,"hello there."

Her eye twitched. "america?"

"hah! thats me! the her-whoa! stop hittin- ow! ow! ow! ow!",America yelped as Krystine hit him repeatedly.

**Hello lovely readers~ this is for you~ XD**


	7. MY POPTART!

**DA: I'm updating, guys~!**

**Krystine: Lovely. I dont care.T_T**

**DA: Krys is in a bad mood. Oh! and I'm in spanish now (OUr school has a spainsh rotation in 8th grade, its weird) and my spainsh name is Vernonica! :D heh! so I'm probably going to have spain come into this mix, too. XD**

**Krys: I hate you all.**

**DA: *slaps upside head* Krystine is upset because of this chapter. So krystine has to-**

**Krystine: DA24 does not own Hetalia, or its characters. Just me and Sammie.**

**Sammie: :D that sounds dirty~**

**Krystine: -_-"**

**...ON TO THE STORY!**

Sammie's POV~

I watched as Krys growled lowly and began to hit America with random objects, waiting for her bazooka to come into play- oh wait. there it is. Ouch...I don't think that is supposed to go there..

She swung it hard into his skull, and screamed something about him being annoying. He went and sulked in the corner, while Russia started creepin'. And i couldn't help myslef, really. It was too hard to resist..

"DO THE CREEPAAA!", I yelled, starting to creep. while England and Krys gave me a WTF look.

The other two were...I have no idea what they were doing...

But I felt sexy at the moment and decided with the awesome thing called my brain, that LMFAO was needed. "I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!" I started shuffling.

England turned to Krys,"Is...she like that all the time?", he sweatdropped.

She nodded, and wiped (BLOOD O_O) off her hands, and held one out for a handshake,"yeah. I'm Krystine.", she had a cute expression on her face, even if she was covered in blood.

Russia chuckled in his weird way, muttering quietly about blood looking good on her skin.I sweatdropped and whined to Krys,"Krissie! He's stealing my vampire lesbain lover~!"

"I'm. not. Your. Lover.", she growled, glaring.

"Haha! I'm the hero! I'll save you random citzen from the villian called Krystine!", He laughed and i smiled, silently squealing.

I am an America fangirl...

"Gladly! take me away~..",I giggled staring at America. so. frikken. hot.

He stooped me up. ohgodohgodohgod!

it went black..

AMERICA pov~

"Did she just...faint?" Iggy said, looking at me with a look that said 'I'm fucking better than you america cuz i knit and shit.'.

I looked down at the pretty girl in my arms. Totally awesome. She had a small amount of blood just below her nose and i figured it out.

"she...passed out from.."I said other two (The damn commie does not get any recognization) looked at me with a look that said 'No duh fatass'.

Seriously. Like, There was almost a sign on their foreheads that said "I am thinking..." of course in the "..." is what they were thinking. wait. America. what were you going to say? Oh hey you could just say I'm the hero and give up. Wait. her nose is bleeding! ah!

"She got a nosebleed! ah! she's gonna diiie! no! as the hero i can't let her die! D:" I screamed, dropping her and running in a circle.

The other chick with red hair and small boobs (I'm just saying they are!) glared at me and said quietly,"yaoi!"

The blonde girl stood up,"Where?:D" small boobs started talking.

I am hungry, i decided. I walked into the kitchen.

Small boobs gave me a look like "O_o?" i just ate a poptart. mmm..poptart..

She hit it out of my hand.

I am still hungry!

Normal POV~

Krystine glared at the surprised american."Did you even hear me?"

"Im the hero! i hear everything!"

Krystine sweatdropped,"You didnt hear a word i said did you?"

"haha, the hero always-"

"well?"

"...I didnt hear you because i was too heroic for you!"

"mmhm. suuure"

**!**

**I updated cuz...well..idk...I think i might do a fic for a yaoi couple soon, I've been itching to. Any suggestions? Just list the couple and anime/whatever...I'll do it if I know the thing and couple (or if it interests me i will end up watching/reading it..XD)**

**ANYWAY**! thank you everyone who commented. and everyone who didnt...I KNOW WHO YOU ARE~~!*Evil laugther*


	8. Apparently Russia doesnt like England

**I. Frikken. Love you guys! Thank you for all the reviews.**

**also, I have discovered I have an addiction. well quirk. well...Idk..**

**Well, After I publish a chapter or story, I become a creeper and watch for how many people read my story/chapter for about an hour and a half. Lol...hope you all are creeped out.**

**DISCLAIMER: DA24 DOESNT OWN HETALIA:AXISPOWERS OR ITS CHARACTERS. AND NONE OF THEM ARE CURRENTLY IN HER NON-EXISTENT BASEMENT.**

***ahem* enjoy.**

Krystine sat at the formal looking table while England stood near by, looking proud, while everyone else stared at her like "how is she not dead?"

why are they staring at her?

Well...

...

...

Krystine is eating food made by England. AND NOT DIEING!

Sammie walked up and took a bite of one of the scones on Krystine's plate (earning a harsh glare from Krystine) and her face went green and she rushed to the bathroom. Wretching was heard.

America followed her, making sure she wasn't dieing, as a good **(A/N: LIKE A GOOD NEIGHBOR STATE FARM IS THERE!)** hero should.

Krystine looked confused, and sipped some of the hot tea that England had found in her cupboard some where,"What's with you guys? Its good!"

England seemed to smile in a cocky way,"Yes, what is wrong with you?"

Krystine then noticed Russia's freaky aura, and was about to say something when she was scooped up and carried away.

When she was set down, she looked curiously at Russia, then remember randomly surfing HetaliaWiki and it said he was a yandere...Hm...

"What was that, Russia?", She asked, her Bazooka behind her back, just in case...

"Kolkolkol~ Don't you know its unsafe for you to eat England's food?", Russia said, still creeping Krystine out a little bit, but she was internally fangirlly, since according to Sammie's logic..._He was trying to protect her..._

Krystine tried to keep herself from squealing and hugging the tall russian, afraid of what would become of her. Instead, she got a stoned look on her face.

Russia looked slightly confused and worried, (as much as the russian could, without causing the world to end),"Krystine?"

Krystine's eyes widened suddenly, and ran out of the room; coincidentally into England, who led her back to the table.

She glanced over her shoulder to see Russia giving England the evil eye.

_'Uh-Oh...',_She thought, '_This CAN NOT be good..'_

**rainbow panda!**

**hehe just wanted to say that..**

**also...You guys are frikken awesome...I loooooooves you ALLLL~!**

**:D and Krystine finally is showing some interest so...*cough* there ya go...**

**I'm so excited! I cant decide who should come in first...Prussia or Spain? I mean, I have a REALLY good chapter planned out for how Russia and Krystine get together involving Prussia, BUT I also know how to get America and Sammie to get together, sorta. **

**hint for how Russia and Krystine get together? Krystine's journal and other people's plans.**

**Review please~ or just do something...I'm watching you..*evil laughter***


	9. I'll make you full in every way

**Oh. My. God. I...Fucking love you all! so many people reviewed~! I frikken LOVE YOU ! :3**

***ahem* forgive the creepiness..**

**DISCLAIMER: i DONT OWN HETALIA OR ITS CHARACTERS .T_T**

**WARNING: THERE IS VERY WEIRD DIRTY TALK IN THIS CHAPTER. GUESS WHO'S DOING **

**Buuuut...Just wow. You guys really made my day! so, I will hopefully get through 2-3 chapters tonight. also though, I have to write for another story, so don't expect them right after another. But I will try to do them as fast as possible. Enjoy~**

Krystine looked perplexed as she watched the rest of the group stare at the door, waiting for the food. Finally she sighed and threw her (LAST D:) box of poptarts at them.

"nya~", Sammie said looking up at Krystine, who hit her head against the wall.

_Diiiiiing! ding! ding! !_

"Mother fucker I'm coming!", Krystine growled, walking up and yanking the door open.

"...Why does this make me think of Spamano?", Sammie shouted randomly. Krystine seemed to be in a stare down with the small chinese guy glaring at her.

"Give me your money."

"ahhh! China came to collect the money i borrowed!",America shrieked, running around. England facepalmed, and Russia kolkolkol-ed** (A/N: hehe...XD..SOMEONE~ *cough LIME TOASTER CAT cough* pointed out Russia sounds like he's choking when he kolkolkol's XD)**, as usual.

"Amerika...Running around screaming is not very _heroic,_ Da?", Russia smiled cutely. (near by, Krystine had lost the staring contest, because her "I'm not supposed to tell anyone but Russia is being cute and sexy and i need to go fangirl" senses were tingling)

"DAMN COMMIE!", America yelled, getting ready to attack Russia, only with Sammie to hold him back. England was off paying the chinese man with the money that was on the table, while Krystine had fainted and was now on the couch(He had carried her there.) England set the boxes of chinese food on the table and almosst immediately everyone rushed to the table, and dug in. Krystine sat down and watched with amusement, before taking an egg roll and some rice, and ate slowly.

By the time everyone was finished, she'd only made it through half of her rice, and only taken one bite of her eggroll.

"You eat slow.",America announced.

SHe gave him a deadly look and said in a "I'm so much fucking better than you, bitch" tone,"Its better for your stomach and body to eat slowly."

He "hmph"ed and looked away childishly while Sammie cooed,"Oh sexy vampire lesbian lover...Feed my appetite...For you.."

"ugh! sammie!", Krystine pushed away her plate, embarrassed and no longer hungry.

"I'll make you full...in every way~",Sammie smirked.

England blinked, then scowled,"She's french isn't she?"

Krystine looked horrified,"THat. Would. Ruin my life!"

"Hey! I'm still here!"

"..."

"..."

"...and that matters ...HOW?"

"S-So...Cruel..~", Sammie weeped.

Krystine sweatdropped."I'm going to bed. Find your own damn beds." She walked out of the room and walked into her own room, flopping on the bed groaning,"How can this get any worse?"

"Krystine?", A familar Russian accent asked softly.

"What?", Krystine's voice was muffled by the pillow.

"I brought your food..",A large hand placed itself on her head and she froze up for a second, thinking of how he could crush her head, and then she'd die hungry. :( then she thought about how dumb her last thought was. She relaxed slightlly, and the hand began to pet her head, and her breathing, which she hadn't noticed before, slowed.

she sat up after a moment, and Russia handed her her food, she smiled in thanks, and sat on the bed, eating slowly once again.

He watched, then suddenly there was a snicker and he turned slowly to the door ad began to "kolkolkol". there was a squeak and then scampering down the hall. She stopped eating, still having most of the food still on her plate.

"Eat. You must, in order to get strong to protect yourself from enemies, Da?", He smiled cutely and it took all of her strength to keep from glomping him right there.

"...Da..?", She said slowly, testing the word in her mouth.

"Da."

**There ya go. oops. I forgot to warn you about the moment with those two. haha. XD**

**Review all of ya! :D you musts!**

**not really buuuut...It'd be nice. oh! I'd also like to hear any critisms too! (I doubt i spelled critisms correct..start there! XD)**


	10. Chapter 10 woot woot!

**Okay I am updating~**

**Just to let you know, you make me feel grrreat! XD and also, I plan on going back and editing my chapters, and fixing them up so they are written better. So if you tell me exact grammar and spelling problems, i WOULD LOVE IT! I am told multiple times a day that i have horrible grammar so..**

**R(RRR)ANDOMFACT: apparently, i stress my "r"s to the point where it is ridicious, (rrrridicious) and very interesting (interrrresting) XD **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING INVOLVING ANIME OR MUSIC OR ANYTHING, AKA I DONT OWN HETALIA! or **"All Around Me" by Flyleaf

"Krystine...Wake up, da~", a russian voice called.

"mmmhhmmm..go away~", Krystine murmured swatting at the direction of the voice.

"Krystine!", a loud and annoying voice called out to her, clearly Sammie's.

She growled sitting up,"WHAT." Only to relieze Sammie was not in the room, instead in the bathroom, probably needed help straightening her long hair.

Russia sat next to her bed in her chair, smiling. She stared at him for a moment, blinking slowly.

"Russia?"  
>"Da?"He cocked his head slightly.<p>

"What are you doing in my room?"

"I watched you sleep last night. I must say you look very weak when you sleep. ^_^"Russia smiled, placing a hand on her messy red hair. She looked up with wide eyes then realized something...

"Ah!", her cheeks turned red, realizing he was calling her cute in his special way, and she pushed his hand off her head quickly, hiding her face.

He smiled cutely and walked out of the room. He seemed proud of himself as he walked out. As soon as he was gone, Krystine heard new footsteps that she recongized as Sammie's.

_Click_

_Click_

_Click_

_Clunk_

Sammie had stopped at the head of Krystine's bed and the younger girl looked up with the faint trace of the blush on her face still. Sammie's long blonde hair tickled Krystine's face as Sammie leaned close, her thin curvy figure too close for Krystine's taste.

Sammie smirked at her and glanced over at the shelf, looking at a notebook pointedly, "You like him?~"

Krystine looked around slowly then, nodded quickly. Her eyes shut immediately and her lips curved unknowingly.

Sammie sqeauled,"Oh yay!"

Krystine blushed,"Y-Yeah..." Sammie smirked and flounced out of the room. Krystine yawned tiredly and stripped of herself of yesterday's clothes. She turned on Morgana and clicked on "All Around Me" by Flyleaf in her itunes player.

She hummed along to the beginning as she dressed then began to sing with it, as she slipped on her t-shirt. She pulled on a soft gray hoodie with fuzzies on the insides.

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

She smiled as she swayed slightly, stretching her arms upward.

She picked up a brush, yawning once more, pull it through her bedhead. She finally clicked pause on her itunes player and placed the brush next to her computer in a tiny organizing basket and pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

She pulled the door open slowly, hoping not to make much noise when she heard a scream.

Not...a _pleasant _one either.

Oh she was sooo going to kill Sammie.

"SAMANTHA!"

**OHhh!~ cliffhanger~ what happened? Guess! (dont say anything but i dont even know!XD)**

**ahem..**

**V**

**was that subtle enough? XD**


	11. Cliffhanger end Or not?

**5/31/2012 update: Might be awhile until I can get another one going, im suffering from writers block. Here's the chapter PROPERLY SPACED! :D love you all~**

**Okie this one has like 15 translates. (GOOGLE TRANSLATE. not me...) Okie, first I'd like to say that THANK YOU for being patient. **

_foxy petit, qui tient votre cœur? = foxy little one, who holds your heart?_

_Sourcils venir avec moi = eyebrows come with me _

_personne, vous idiot!= no one you idiot!_

_comment bien vous parlez français, vous les femmes très belles?= how well do you speak French, you very beautiful women? _

_стать одним, да? = become one, yes? _

_не говорите мне, что делать! =do not tell me what to do!_

_mon père m'a emmené à la France quand il est allé en voyage d'affaires ..= my father took me to France when he went on business trips.._

_Russie= Russia _

_Quell est votre nom?= what is your name?_

_стать одним, и я буду видеть, что он страдает ...= become one and I will see that he suffers... _

_Monsieur vous êtes très jolie=sir you are very pretty _

_Jolie...?= pretty...? _

**You all should be very happy. This took about two hours to find the translations, type them up and add them to the story ... XD**

Sammie squealed fangirlishly as a France unit ran after England.

" bloody git! Get away from me!"

"sourcils venir avec moi~" the French cooed grabbing at England. Said unit looked afraid for his life.

Krystine stepped in front of England.

"ohonhonhon~ foxy petit, qui tient votre coeur?", France asked, his hands now inching towards Krystine. Krystine's eyebrow twitched. Somewhere near by, Russia Kolkolkoled. .

Krystine growled," personne, vous idiot!" she had learnt a little French since when she traveled with her father to France.

Sammie giggled,"Russie~"her eyes sparkled and Russia looked slightly confused as did everyone else.

France smirked "comment bien vous parlez français, vous les femmes très belles."

"Sammie randomly said, "Japon! Angleterre! Suisse!"

Krystine facepalmed, "mon père m'a emmené à la France quand il est allé en voyage d'affaires .."

France nodded, "quel est votre nom?"

"Krystine. And this is Sammie. She basically just knows a little French from imitating me."Krystine smiled," English please. Theyre all confused."

Russia lingered behind her and everyone shivered, "стать одним, да?"

krystine pulled out her bazooka "bad Russia No."

Russia kolkolkoled ,"не говорите мне, что делать... Kolkolkol.."

France attempted to cop a feel on krystine and she turned and glared at him, "go away you ass!"

"стать одним, и я буду видеть, что он страдает ..."Russia murmured.

"Russia! Damn it!"

Russia kolkolkoled and left the room, radiating cold. (idk how to describe it...)

England had went back to drinking his tea, while America was for some reason pinned to the wall with blades.

Krystine sweatdropped," I'm not gonna ask.." She then saw the other two,"What.. The.. Hell!" Sammie was saying Frances name and he was moaning..

"how fucked up are you two?"

Sammie giggled, "monsieur vous etes très jolie!"

France sulked, "j-jolie...?" Sammie had just called him pretty...

Krystine growled, "STOP SPEAKING FRENCH!"

France and Sammie whimpered as Krystine scowled, looming over "AHH! You are very scary!"

Then, like a bad horror movie, the phone rang. Krystine glanced at the screen seeing the caller ID." damn it! It's my mom. Everyone be good."

Sammie moaned softly as if she was injured."no... Not that woman.."

Every one of the units ( Russia came back to see what was going on. Apparently Krystine's bedroom is boring without her..) looked curious.

Krystine took a deep breathe."yes?"

"hello Krystine. I'm afraid I have some bad news."

**... CLIFFHANGER! oh yeah, oh yeah~ XD**

**find out next time what happens. **

**Why is France there? **

**Why is her mom calling? **

**Why is a spoon called a spoon? **

**Find this ALL out in the next chapter ooooof~ HETALIA FROM MY COMPUTER! **

**oh, and check my profile if you want to know when a chapter will be out. Love ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

**lol okie. I found a way to use a computer! :D soooo here you guys gooo~**

**hehhe. also. There is a poll on my profile. its for dis story too! I want to do like, a special chapter for this. so i need you lovely readers whom i love with all my heart to go and vote. Who ever it was who . voted THANK YOU. also, if you have anything you personally want in it, PM me. ( this is another way for me to avoid writer's block XD)**

**DONT OWN HETALIA OR CHARACTERS FROM IT, NOR THE MANUALS. POOOO~XD **

"Krystine's eyes widened and everyone watched her,"what? But I thought that-...oh god.. He's that bad? Well... Yeah Sammie's here.."Krystine put the phone on her shoulder,"well your going to have to take care of your brother. He got in another fight."

"what?" Sammie stopped talking to France, and turned surprised.

"Daniel got in a fight again.", Krystine looked at Sammie seriously, while everyone else looked confused, knowing nothing about Sammie's brother.

"I get that but..."

"he was fighting someone about his ex from the sounds of it. He's pissed."

"oh great, my older brother's going to spend the summer with us?"

"you catch on fast. He needs some time away from the city so he doesn't end up killing himself."

"W-wait... Does he still have that duck... umm...sucurei?"

"T_T Zukirou? yeah. He always does, Samantha."

"don't call me that!~"

"Neh. Whatever. I want a poptart. Dani will be here tomorrow.", KRystine yawned, and walked out of the living room. She hummed Pop-A-Tart-A under her breath.

These people were stressing her out! She felt rouchy and she couldn't be hyper, or nothing would ever happen during the days. Uggggghhh, she hated being sensible!

""

"OH MY GODDD WHAT HAPPENED!"Sammie ran into the kitchen.

Krystine sat on the counter eating a poptart and drinking KoolAid (like a boss),"Nothing, just felt like Meowing."

"..."

"..."

"...Someone get a doctor. Krystine's sick"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yes huh!"

"F you!"

"Oh I'm so afraid of two letters of the aphalbet!"

"... Yeah I so don't know you right now..." Krystine laughed, walking away.

"You get your cute little butt back here KRYSTINE! KRYSTINE!"

Krystine closed her bedroom door with a sigh.

"Krystine?"

Krystine turned quickly to see Russia standing there,"O-oh...Hi, Russia.." She could feel her face burn slightly.

"Are you ill, if you are you must rest so you can get strong, Da? You're rather short too. You should eat healthier, not american food." Russia smiled his adorable yet creepy smile, and slowly Krystine smiled also.

** _ XD O_O / line break-i-ness**

"Hey do you guys know why a spoon is called a spoon?" Sammie held up her spoonful of peanut butter.

America laughed,"Cuz its funny shaped? duuude the spoons from Mcdonalds are awesome!"

"I used them to eat my lunch during middle school and high school. I love them. " Sammie smiled,"but actually it is derived from Old English, spon and it means chip of wood. So a spoon is a chip of wood!"

"Americans... absolute fools." England muttered, drinking tea.

France smirked," I find Samantha fun~"

"Bloody git! that's because she's perverted and speaks some french. _oh... hah...(_sounds dirty~ FRUK ;P ) _She also called you Pretty_!"

"TT_TT I am male"

"What ever you say Frog."

"I'M IN LOVE WITH A STRIPPER~"Sammie sang.

** _ XD O_O / line break-i-ness**

"Sleep well Krystine." Russia murmured to the sleeping girl. As he started to walk away, her fingers wrapped tightly around his wrist and she let out a quiet whimper.

"Don't leave me... I don't want to be alone.." She murmurred in her sleep.

Russia sat down in her computer chair, and leant down, and kissed her forehead,"Da.."

Krystine's grip didn't loosen as she dreamt.

** _ XD O_O / line break-i-ness**

"But like, Krystine's mom is a TOTAL BITCH. I think she misses her dad." Sammie said as she ate another spoonful of peanut butter.

"What happened to her father?" England asked boredly.

"Weeeell what happened is they split, and then he passed away." Sammie said sadly," He was cool too! He watched anime with me!"

"How'd he die dude!" America asked, putting two spoonfuls of peanut butter in his mouth.

"He uh... welll... He basically died a very sad and stupid way.."

"sucide?"

"...No... He... He choked. On a cut up carrot." she coughed awkwardly.

"umm...okay then. back to the spoon."

"..."

"what?"

"...I expected that reaction from you guys. Wait. where's france?"

"..."

"..."

"FRANCE? WHERE THE HELL DID FRANCE GO?" (okay look up America at a club on youtube for you all who don't get the joke)

"France left."

"when?"

"..."

"oh crap."

"DAMN IT FRANCE! GET OUT OF MY ROOM! AGHHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE RUSSIA! BOTH OF YOU OUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"found france." Russia came up behind the others, holding France by his shirt.

"...RUN!" Sammie screamed, and they all took off.

**Lol I love Sammie sooo much! she's awesome. and the joke about F U is from my girlfriend one day. I told her " F U" and she goes "OH i'm so afraid of two little letters!" XD i like the joke. hehehheh**

**anyway~ **

**review**

**be sexy**

**all the things you know**

**oh and check out my poll pweaseeeee :3**


	13. Dani reminds me of someone XD

**I woke up early to type this up for you all. And i'm starving now. so. bacon it is. I dont have anymore scones. XD plus, the bacon i have tastes yummy and isnt super oily. **

**ANYWAY!**

**I'm off to eat bacon. Enjoy the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR ITS CHARACTERS. I DO own Krystine, Sammie, and Daniel! and all the random characters that appear in this chapter**

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**"ahh! vous avez semblé comme quelqu'un qui aurait connaissance du français!" = ahh! you seemed like someone who would know french!**

**Bonjour, n'êtes-vous pas beau = hello, aren't you handsome**

Krystine heard a car beeping when she woke up. Groaning, she pushed herself up slowly,"ugghhh what the hell..."

The beeping continued.

"WHAT THE HELL! FINE! I'LL ANSWER THE DAMN DOOR! DO YOU HEAR ME GOD?"

"If I am god, krysie, then you can be my, like best-friend-goddess-slash-cousin-goddess." a male voice said.

Krystine turned,"D-Daniel!" She hugged him tightly, "Oh my god! Its you! HOLY CRAP!"

Daniel looked like he'd just died. His arm was held in a cast, and half his face was bandaged. His left eye was covered, and Krystine could only imagine the damage done.

"I look..um.. what's the word? Badass, right?"

"Dani you...are a dork. So what did that jerk do?"

"He flirted with Michael..."Daniel said,shrugging.

"So...what exactly happened?"

"I kicked him in the head... and his dumb ass gang came after me."

"...Idiot."

"...Who?"

"BOTH OF YOU!" Krystine growled lowly. "This is why you are staying alll summer and i might bring you home with me." When she finished talking she was smiling (even though she had originally been threatening him).

"So what is this about umm...?"

"Hetalia you little worm." Sammie glared at her brother.

"Sammie!"Krystine growled.

The two siblings glared at each other.

England stepped out and glanced at the two,"What's their problem?"

"They fight like you do with your brothers. they secretly love each other but because of differences..." Krystine sighed," They fight."

England nodded, but held a disdainful expression, obviously not liking the fact that his brothers had been brought up.

France looked at Daniel and smirked,"Bonjour, n'êtes-vous pas beau!"

Daniel looked at him blankly,"I'm a retarded fat american. I'm not like them. I don't know French.I don't want to be canadian."

France sulked,"ahh! vous avez semblé comme quelqu'un qui aurait connaissance du français!"

Daniel laughed nervously,"I-I have no idea what you said..."

"I wouldn't put to much thought into it Dani. Come on! I have blueberry poptarts." Krystine grinned.

**/ O.T line BREAKERNESS T_T XD LOL five minutes later**

Dani sat next to Krystine on the counter,"So... any of them taken?"

"Eh... I don't know... I think France and England are secretly together. Kinda like how Avi and Zeke were?"

"ahh... You mean crazy yaoi fangirl and dude that dresses like he's in blood on the dance floor?"

"Yep!"

"...T_T you do realize i hate them right?"

"Oh! I'm sorry Dani!" Krystine looked panicked.

"hey hey. calm down. Krysie!"

"okay, I'm calm."

"Become one, da?"

"AHHHH! RUSSIA POPPED OUT OF NOWHERE!"

"Actually he was sitting next to you the entire time..."

"..."

"...Become one, da?"

"N-Noo.."

Daniel picked up Krystine and threw her over his shoulder," You don't hit on Krysie without my approval! THAT MEANS YOU TOO SAMMIE!"

Somewhere in the hall, Sammie yelled back,"AWW MAN!"

Krystine sighed," This is why I hate it when Dani comes over... Its a good thing i don't have a boyfriend otherwise I'd never be able to go on dates. Oh wait. I already can't." She pouted, ignoring the scene going on.

She didn't ask where Daniel got a big machine gun, She gave up after last year.

_Last Year.._

_Krystine sat next to Daniel as their poptarts were heated up in the toaster. Dani's apartment was small and decreated with random rock band posters, and the walls were painted red and black._

_The doorbell rang and Krystine answered it. She blushed when she saw who it was,"H-Hi David.." _

_David had soft blue eyes and sandy blonde hair, and was a year older than Krystine. He smiled sweetly," Hey Krysie... Do you want to go on a date..?"_

_"I have to ask Dani-"_

_"NO!" Daniel pointed a gun in the fourteen year old's face," Come back here again and I'll make so many holes in you, you'll vbe swiss cheese!"_

_The boy took off running,"BYE KRYSTINE!"_

_Krystine sighed," Dang it.." She looked up at Daniel," Where did you get the gun?"_

_"...nowhere."_

PRESENT..

Krystine blinked, and sighed. Why did Daniel have to be so wier-

**BANG!**

"GET BACK HERE! YOU WILL NOT RUIN MY YOUNGER COUSIN'S INNOCENCE!"

**QUACK QUACK!**

"SEE ZUKIROU AGREES!"

"I JUST SHOWED HER YAOI DUDE! CALM DOWN! SHE'S MY LESBIAN LOVER! NOT YOURS!"

"...WHAT DID YOU SAY! YOU CORRUPT GIRL!"

Krystine facepalmed,"I give up!"


	14. Rubbing isn't allowed

**another chapter. why? cuz. I haven't started the book I got from the library but...eh. oh well. I have two more weeks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR ITS CHARACTERS OR SIMS! I OWN MY CHARACTERS. **

_**Unimportant Question: I want to do another romance fanfiction, but with a male oc. Any suggestions on which anime (any things you want also with it too) I should do? Hetalia, kuroshitsuji, death note, inuyasha, durarara! are the anime I can think of right now that I've watched.**_

Krystine watched as Sammie was chased by her (note: INJURED) brother."Um... guys?"

Both turned to look at her,"WHAT?"

"Yeah, nice to see your faces too. anyway. Isn't it my life, so I get to decide what influences me?" Krystine looked at them with a pleading look.

Both blinked and looked shocked, before yelling out,"I'M ONLY TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!"

Krystine burst into hysterical laughter,"PROTECT? PROTECT? Sammie, you creep me out and made all my friends think I'm insane. Dani, you chased off my FIRST BOYFRIEND."

"They were using you for your poptarts!"

"He would use you for sex!"

"...You two have problems. I going to go hang out with the units. They're not even human-I think- and they're more normal than anyone else in this house." Krystine walked away.

"Wait. You just said that you're not normal either."

"EXACTLY, I'm hoping their normal will rub off on me!"

"NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO RUB ON YOU!" Daniel growled.

Krystine blushed slightly but yelled back,"I'LL LET WHOEVER I WANT RUB ON ME!"

As soon as she walked in the huge living room, she was met with four sets of eyes on her, and a LOVELY awkward silence.

"Become one, da? Rubbing will be part of becoming one!"

Krystine passed out from a nosebleed.

**/ "look at the line break, mommy!" "cover your eyes, honey!" XD**

"KRYSSTTINE! WHAT DID I TELL YOU? THEY ARE _PERVERTS! YES SAMMIE EVEN THE BRITISH ONE!"_

Krystine groaned. "god, Dani, will you stop yelling?"

"NO NOT UNTIL THESE PERVERTED OLD MEN ARE BROUGHT TO JUSTICE!"

"Dani?"

"WHAT?"

"You DO realize that they're around the same age as you, right?"

"well then, NOT UNTIL THESE PERVERTED MEN ARE BROUGHT TO JUSTICE!"

"FINALLY! SOMETHING WE CAN AGREE ON, BROTHER!"

"eww. No. Krystine is the only girl that is allowed to agree with me. Right Krystine?"

"Yeah, yeah, what ever you say." Krystine had found her sims game under the couch and was currently attempting to get her game to the point she had been on last time. SHe had found a way to to get cheats for hetalia characters and was making the character the represented herself, beat up france. On Dani's laptop from college.

"Exactly- WAIT HEY! KRYSIE! STOP USING MY COMPUTER FOR BEATING UP FRANCE!"

"hehehheheh. why? its so much fun! watch!" she moved the computer so Dani could see.

"THat is not- wait. Is that a bat you're using or a knife?"

"Its...a cucumber I think."

"Krystine! why do you get the weird cheats?"

"Theyre funny!" she protested while Daniel gave her a look. "they ARE!"

**OK there's another chapter. The last one was long so this one can be short! haha! *sticks out tongue***

**anyway. thanks for reading y'all. Please help me with the unimportant question. If I do get an idea from suggestions, I will put a preview at the bottom of one of the chapters. It will say above it "PREVIEW OF _" **

**If you don't want to read it, just skip it obviously. XD**

**anyway. Thank you! enjy your lives!**


	15. Krysie's first kiss

**you all should thank ****Yami Mizuna****.She gave me the idea for the amazing scene you shall see! If it wasn't for her... I'd be banging my head against a wall**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HETALIA OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Krystine sighed as the fan in her room slowly drove the hot still air in circles. Her red hair stuck to the back of her neck, and it drove her nuts. Her entire body felt hot and sticky.

She opened her dresser and searched for the nightgown her old friend had given her as a joke. _Wear it for your sexy hunk!_

It was black and silky, with lacy spaghetti straps. The night gown ended at her mid thighs, and the middle of the top was scrunched, with a red ribbon running through it to tie at the top in a bow.

She pulled out some underwear also, and grabbed the towel off her chair.

She took a cold shower, and put on her clothes, while toweling her hair. She brushed her teeth and hair, then went into her bedroom and glanced at her clock.

_12:37...No one is still awake, I bet... thank god! if Russia saw me..._She went five shades of red.

She turned up her fan and opened the window, then sat down at her desk. She turned on her computer, and began surfing the web. She turned on the music, listening to All Time Low.

She didn't hear the door creak open, or the tall Russian looking her over.

Suddenly a blanket covered her and Russia whispered into her ear,"Its cold Da?"

She pushed the blanket off,"If you want me to become one so much then why have me cover myself?" She was WAAY too tired to be having this conversation. She heard a growl and she turned to see what was the matter.

Suddenly she was pinned down by Russia's weight, and she gasped, eyes widening as Russia's pipe was held to her throat.

His violet eyes glowed in the darkened room,"You are very confusing. You say things like _that_ and wearing clothing like this," He touched the lacy strap of her nightgown," Then you shy away like the child you are." He giggled creepily and Krystine shushed the inner part of her that said _OMG RUSSIA IS SOOO HOT WHEN HE'S ON TOP OF ME SQUUUEEE! _and focus on the matter at hand."But in the end...Everyone will become one with Mother Russia." He leaned closer, and Krystine froze. His lips met hers softly and Krystine took the chance to..

**BAM!**

...Head butt him.

"Y-you jerk! that was my first kiss!" She touched her lips gently as Russia stood back up. She looked shocked beyond belief and stuck between happy and angry.

"Then I will also take something else that would be your first, Da?" He giggled as he approached.

She looked around then glanced at her computer and picked up her Sims 3 computer game case, and began hitting him on the head with it.

He stared at her with a strange look, that looked a cross in between _annoying child_, and _you amuse me._

Krystine eeped as he approached again,"G-Go away... I'm not scared of you! and I D-don't want tod-do _that_!" She hit at him again, and shut her eyes.

Suddenly she was lifted and set on the bed. She clenched her fists. once again she shushed her rabid fangirl side and worried what would happen to her.

She felt something soft press to her forehead,"I don't like liars. Liars get punished."

"I don't want to yet!" she realized her mistake again. She mentally cursed herself. To. Hell.

"...Yet?"

She blushed," I-I mean!"

"kolkol~ nice chat, _Krysie,_ Da?" He stood, and did his creepy smile. He headed for the door.

"R-Russia...?"

He stopped,"Da?"

"Why did you stop? I mean...You're way stronger than me... You could make me become one anytime...T-That is not an invitation! You got it?" She stuttered.

He glanced back at her,"You will be strong, Da?" He smiled cutely and walked out.

She watched with a surprised look._What did he mean?_

**don't worry I will put out more soon. I just need to think about what will happen the day after. :3**

**review?**


	16. Russia will hear Ahh from Krysie

**omg i am so sorry i didn't update yesterday (the fourth chapter i wanted to put out that day D:) buut i got distracted by a movie, and then, guess what! Our power went out! DX And i forgot to save the chapter. Then today, we spend the entire day in the big city, and i got a blue fancy umbrella and 3 purple lanterns :D I'm happy! Plus i had hetalia on the brain and i now know what to do for the next 3 or so chapters! yaaay!**

**I DONT OWN HETALIA!**

**I have a question for you all. Which would you prefer, long chapters (1000-2000) , 1-2 times a week, or frequent chapters ranging from 500-800 words? I would love to know :3 **

_for the first time ever... Krystine's pov! yaay!_

As soon as i woke up, I felt a weird feeling. You know that feeling you get when you know something was going to go wrong? Yeah, that feeling. Its like your chest feels all heavy, like you magically grew two more cup sizes in one night. Weird way to put it but...Its true.

I don't know what i was thinking last night when i said that to Russia. Oh god... I'm an idiot. And Dani's going to kill him. Oh goood!

I don't know if i told you before, but I'm 15. And I've never kissed anyone. Last year, I stayed with Dani until after my 14th birthday. When I was 13, the cutest boy ever asked me to go out. And Dani threatened to shoot him. So, now I have an idea of what Dani will do when he finds out Russia took my first kiss and is talking about my virginity next.

Oh god... I'm so dead! well, maybe since Russia is strong, he could convince Dani I'm safe, because he could protect me and-...

Who am I kidding? Dani would never agree. I sighed. Damn it all to hell! I mean, I'd kiss Russia back, I blushed, But i'm a minor... Wait. Damn you boredom at Sammie's house! If they're married, they're considered adult I think... Oh shit he's gonna try to marry me! I panicked and looked around nervously I'm too young to be married! Wait. I'm only fifteen and i'm in america. Oh fuck you russia! You can't marry me! HAHAH- wait. Did i just- ... yeah, I'm going to get some breakfast. I'm going nuts.

I stood up and got out of bed, and yanked off my nightgown and grabbed some jeans and a purple tank top and ripped up shirt that used to be a cut off. It was an old faded aeropostale shirt i got from Sammie that said "Miss Save The World", and I grabbed her cat eared hoodie. (**a/n: this outfit was based off my own... i thought she'd wear something like this)**

I hate Sammie sometimes but... I love this shirt. I grinned and brushed my hair and tossed it into two low set pigtails.

I stepped out of my room, and could imeddiately smell food- BACON! AND POPTARTS! AND SCONES!

...What? Am I not allowed to like scones? Jerks! I will like whatever I want!

...I think I just went crazy. Blame it on Russia kissing me! I blushed. Damn his oh-so-soft lips... mmmh... Soft... I like soft things... Maybe I should- NO! BAD KRYSTINE! BAD! NO!

I blinked, and walked slowly towards the kitchen, dreading seeing Russia. While I was consumed by my thoughts though, the devil himself must have sensed that i didn't want to see him. You know why?

Because, next thing i know, I'm pinned against the wall, a hot Russian staring down at me. I avoided his eyes, embarrassed.

"Krystine slept well, Da?"

"G-Go become one with someone!" I growled and sqruimed helplessly.

He giggled and leaned closer," Is this an invitation to invasion?"

I went red,"Gah! N-Nasty ...C-Communist!" I shrieked.

He looked annoyed, and pressed his pipe to to my chest, forcing the air out of my lungs."Communist, Da? I am no longer Communist..." He kolkol-ed.

I gasped for air as he took it off," A-ah.." (**A/N: *snickers while Krysie glares at her*)**

He smiled in his creepy yet innocent way," I will hear more of this soon, Da? Three more years until you are adult?"

I looked at him for the first time,"S-Shut up! N-No!"

"After all... We units do not age... " he smiled.

I went red, and bit my lip. _When I'm legal, he'd be around the same age as me... Which means we could ..._I went redder_... D-date.._

I looked up at him," No! You won't hear me like... _t-that.."_

He smiled,"in th end... Everyone will become one with mother Russia.." He leaned closer, and my eyes widened. Slowly, his lips brushed against mine, my eyes closed. Suddenly the pressure disappeared. I opened my eyes to see him smiling at me,"Da?"

Unsure, and fazed; I nodded "Da..."

He walked away.

I stood there a moment before realized what i had done, "OH SHIT!"

**Russia: Review and Krystine will be kissed again, Da?**

**Krystine: *blushes and stutters, running from the room***

**DA: Heh. Krystine's hiding in her closet, Russia. Become one quickly! *grin***

**Russia: *walks off towards closet***

***You all are left up to use your imagination :P***

**Russia: *comes back with Krystine sleeping peacefully in his arms* Review, Da?**


	17. Thanks for being Awesome, plus prussia

**Ok once again thank your fellow reviewer. ****Yami Mizuna ****THANKS! :3 YOU REALLY HELP! and now i can get, what four chapters planned out from between me thinking the story over and your idea for what would happen. Thanks! also, I'd like to go through and thank all my lovely reviewers. all of you! here I go!**

**Quiet Harmony-Chan ****(I like your name :P)**

**Neonidus of Libra **

**Yami Mizuna **

**Wolfingrin**

**Zeno518**

**Lime Toaster Cat**

**Aurora rose1001**

**Rose With 2 sides**

**spearmintflare**

**Sweden's Husband**

**Empoleanlover98 ****(What's an empolean?)**

**BeckyDR**

**Yumi999**

**weirdgirl13**

**Melania**

**Random Fan**

**Aka sasori no yuki ****(what does your name mean? its unique and i like it :D)**

**KiaraWangWilliams**

**The Midnight Shadow Star **

**Kitsugun4**

**Fan of Lavi **

**Anon**

**I was reading through all the reviews you all have given me, Thank you guys for being there through out it! love you all! now read!**

I really felt awkward when I walked in the room. I mean, Russia has kissed me TWICE and my cousins know me. Dani will ask me questions the entire time, and Sammie will think i've been sexually active. Eww!

I sat down and looked around. England was sitting to my right. I snuck a hand over and stole one of his scones. He gave me a fake glare, but was obviously happy I wasn't choking on the scone.

He handed me a cup of tea, and I took a sip from it. Everyone stared at me like I was nuts, but I ignored them. mwahaha! Fuck you people!

I felt a cold chill, then saw that Russia had sat next to me, I blatantly ignored him. I soo don't want to deal with him right now.

He seemed to radiate off annoyance, and smiled at me,"Krystine?"

I didn't dare look at him... Too scary! He might make me become one!

...NO ITS NOT GOOD! ITS NOT GREAT EITHER! I'M ONLY FIFTEEN!

I sighed, and continued eating my scone.

"Duuuude. What is wrong with you two? Did the commie upset you by ruining your plans? _like he did mine?_ the hero is supposed to always win! Which is why Russians suck!", America shouted.

England rubbed his forehead, "I'm getting a headache.." He muttered.

Sammie squealed,"Did Krysie get _touched_," she pouted," I want to touch!"

"WHO TOUCHED YOU, KRYSTINE? I'LL CARVE OFF THEIR GENTIALS!", Daniel growled, pulling out a butter knife.

Krystine sqeauked,"No one, Dani!"

"Kolkolkol~ No one, Da?"

"S-Stay out of this Russia!"

"ahhh Did my sexy lesbain lover have a _dirty little dream of pleasure?_" Sammie smirked.

"ohonhonhon!" France laughed, all while approaching England.

"Shut up you gits! Krystine is a refined young- WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TOUCHING ME FOR, FROG!",England growled, playing "I'm from London and I can bomb your ass with my scones, you stupid frog".

"LOL OMG What is going on? hahah the hero must know!"

**DIIIIING DOOONG!**

"...I'm going back to freaking bed. Life's not worth it. Someone shoot me while I sleep please." I got up and walked out of the room.

**ten minutes later..**

"KRYSTINE! I THINK I BROKE THE PRUSSIA UNIT!" Sammie screamed. A crash followed.

I kicked my legs and pounded my hands against my bed, my face in my pillow," Fuck my life..."

Dani came running into the room, a deep blush on his face,"Oh my god.."

"What?"

"I wish I watched Hetalia sooner... T-That guy is... HOT!"

"..."

"what?"

I put my head back in the pillow, and screamed into it. "MY LIFE IS SO FUCKED UP! AGGGHHH!"

"..."

"..."

"...You okay now?"

"Yeah, Yeah. Just give me a few minutes."

He walked out of the room.

I went back to screaming. Now that I think about it... It wasn't the smartest thing to do..

**DA: *has been sitting here for about three hours trying to crack Russia and Krystine* Sooo what did you do in the closet?**

**Russia: Krystine. ^J^**

**DA: omg-**

**Krystine: Yeah?**

**Russia: I use pipe to gut DA, Da?**

**Krystine: Hell yes!**

**DA: review or they'll gut me! D:**


	18. Do you want lemons?

**I'm going to tell you all the truth. I don't have an excuse for why I didn't update. I just didn't want to.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

I got out of bed a little while later, after deciding that _yes _I still have to live, and _no_ I CANT skip out on life. It just cannot be done!

I stepped out into the hallway, and heard a gasp, then a moan. I blinked. Oh crap. Sammie jumped out of the hall closet and pulled me inside. I looked around and saw that England, America, and France were also here. Everyone but France looked freaked out.

"Where's Dani?" I asked looking at them.

"O-Outside!"

"I'm going to get him."

"NO!" the rest shushed Sammie and she whispered,"Prussia's stuck in _Horny _mode!"

I looked at them blankly,"Isn't Russia out there?"

All of them groaned,"Young love."

I was confused, and looked around,"What...?"

"Nothing Krystine. Just... Be very careful. Here." Sammie handed me my Bazooka.

I smiled,"Thank you." and I started outside slowly, the door shut quickly behind me. I closed her eyes and listened for any noises. There seemed to be footsteps from the ceiling. I grinned. One of the upper floors is where I need to go.

I slowly climbed the stairs, looking for any signs of life. I looked around the corners of the hallway, looking for Prussia, Russia, or Daniel.

Suddenly, once again, I was pulled into a closet. WHAT THE FUCK?

I turned to express my _feelings _and I see that its Russia.

"Vanya... What are you doing here? I'm not becoming one in a fricking closet!", I murmured, attempting to find the damn doorknob so I could get out of this place. He giggled quietly and touched my face. I froze. _oh shit oh shit oh shit! ...he's so __**hott!**_

I bit my lip, and watched him as he smiled,"Krystine will become one! kolkolkol~"

Suddenly the door opened behind me and I was picked up.

I screamed in terror, I fricking hate heights! why is everyone taller than me! gahh! I am never letting Russia pick me up, I'd probably pass out!

Wait, back to the main subject. But guess what?

Prussia was carrying me away, and Russia had a pissed look on his face.

He pulled out his pipe, and well... I covered my eyes. no! Its not childish of me! blegh!

I found Daniel in his bedroom, sound asleep, and NAKED. I blinked. "EWWW! MY COUSIN IS NAKED!"

He looked at me sleepily and blushed, and groaned,"C-Can you get out so I can get dressed?"

"Ivan's out there with Prussia and a pipe. Prussia picked me up. I don't want to see how bad he is.."

"..."

"..."

"...what?"

"...No relations with him until you are 18 young lady!"

I went bright red,"I WASN'T PLANNING ON IT!"

"Whatever. Get out of my room." He rolled over, and laid on his side.

"Advil?"

"Please!"

I grumbled something about him being a bad example and walked out. Prussia was nowhere in sight and I didn't think Russia was either, until, that is, I WAS PINNED TO THE WALL THE SECOND TIME TODAY!

"Gah! will you stop pinning me to the wall?"

"Maybe you'd like it more if i pinned you to a bed, Da?"

I went red,"No!"

"whatever my sexy lesbian lover says~!" Sammie popped out of nowhere.

"ohonhon~" France seemed to pop out of the same hole.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?"

"there's a hole in the corner of the closet. Its kind easy to climb through."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO? ARE YOU LIKE MENTALLY ILL?"

"Quieter, Da? You make me want to shove my pipe in your mouth." Russia laughed creepily.

Both France and Sammie got nosebleeds.

"Why are their noses bleeding?" Russia asked

"Because they're stupid. Thats why." I walked downstairs.

**who else feels that Krystine and Romano will get along well? *raises hand* Both yell, and call people names, and are rather mean towards their lovers. (SPAMANO SUPPORTER)**

**:P anyway, ladies and any gentlemen who decide to be extremely awesome (like Prussia- who has yet to speak lol) please review**

**Prussia: Ja, kesesesese~ **

**Russia: Touch Krystine and I will bleed you dry in the bathtub, Da? ^J^**

**PS any mature chapters will be posted seperately, in order for those who wish to keep tehir minds innocent to be able to read this fanfiction. :D**


	19. Turtles and Italians

**well, my current excuse for not updating is:**

**Evs, one of my kittens, died this morning. :( And my family makes me mad. They said they'd get me another cat. I DONT WANT ANOTHER CAT! I WANT EVS! **

**Sorry for the rant.. ahem..**

**Here's a chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA YOU CROSS EYES BAFOONS! MWAHAHA!**

Krystine yawned and rolled on her side, bored. She didn't dare come out of her room yet. Too scary. She might be eaten by the cannibals she called her family and... er...units?

**...**

Anyway, she quickly was bored by Sims, even after getting the "orgy rug" and making random couples. (Which included FrUk, Gertali, Spamano, and countless other couples...)

She glanced at her computer and her eye twitched. Her friends had made themselves on it, and had once-just as a joke, made them makeout. All three of them. And..

Thats what they were doing.

She quickly ran over and shut down her computer,"Even Morgana fricking slashes.."

"kesesesese~ What is this?", She heard from behind her. She turned and blinked.

"What to see my five-"

BAM!

**LINE BREAK! AHHH!**

**BAM!**

"What the bloody hell was that?" England looked around.

"Well you see... Krystine hates Prussia with a burning passion that could equal or overcome hell." Dani said, surfing through netflix (do not own, well we have it and OMG HETALIA IS ON IT!) on the tv. "Or that's what i've obtained in knowledge from listening to her ranting and raving about hetalia"

"...Dani you talk weird." Sammie laughed.

"HAHA I know, right? Iggy talks the same way!"

Dani and England both shared looks with each other, obviously communicating one statement... "They are idiots"

**This linebreak was brought to you by the letter L. If you are even .000001% chance of being Kira, he will handcuff you to himself...Which may not be such a **_**bad **_**thing..**

Krystine glared down at Prussia, who had previously been holding her journal."Do no touch things that are not yours!"

He groaned,"Crazy chick! No wonder..." He smirked,"Because, You like Russia. Crazy must be contagious!" He ran out of there as she glared at his retreating figure.

"D-Damn Nazi!"

**this linebreak is brought to you by my assistant, Haruhi. note: Haruhi is my guitar! *tunes guitar***

"So, she called you a Nazi?" Sammie asked, eating peanut butter while laying on the table.

"Ja. And she shot at me."

"Well you did read her journal. Some man that gave his sperm in order to make her, gave her that."

"You mean her Vater?" Prussia looked at the strange girl, with a, well; strange look.

"Yeah! I think.. anyway, he's dead. D-E-A-D!" Unknown to Sammie, Krystine had finally decided to come out of her room.

Krystine's eyes were hardened when Sammie turned,"Hahhaha! H-Hi Kry-Krystine..."

Her eyes narrowed,"D-e-a-d." She smiled sickeningly sweet,"That's what you will be if you don't start running in about, I'd say... 2 seconds."

Sammie quickly took off screaming, while Prussia took her spot.

"Did you not hear me?" Krystine asked glaring at the german. Prussia took off also.

Krystine sat down,"Fucking jerks. No sympathy or even brains for the matter of a fact." She laid her head down on the table, and sighed.

"KRYER! I'M HEREEE!"

Krystine blinked. "Turtle..?" She started to sit up only to be tackled.

"ahh I missed you Kryer! So so so so so so so mu-... Krystine..?"

Krystine looked up, and smiled.

"Why are you sad?", Taylor asked and snuggled her.

"Eww.. you are snuggling my boobs and its awkward. And Samantha was a inconsederate fool again.", Krystine sighed.

Taylor snuggled her more,"Warmth. And don't worry. You can count on me to kick her sorry ass if she ever does it again!" She smiled up at her innocently.

"okay... now..."

"what?"

"CAN YOU GET OFF MY BOOBS?"

"Haha... Sorry." Taylor sat up. Her brown hair was supposed to be hed back by a hairband, but it had fell out in the tussle. It now laid in her eyes, as she attempted to blow it oout of her eyes.

Krystine laughed,"You are so weird. Hey, do you want some normal clothes?"

Taylor glanced down at the white blouse and below knee skirt,"Hello freedom goodbye church girl!" Krystine smiled and led her to her room.

Taylor sat on Krystine's bed, and immediately snuggled the pillow.

"What the fuck are you doing, crazy girl?"

"Your pillow smells soooo goood!"Taylor's voice was muffled by the pillow.

"So you are my stalker now?"

"Dude, I was always your stalker. I just...moved up a rank..", Taylor laughed.

Krystine pulled out a turtle shirt and a pair of bright yellow shorts and tossed them at Taylor,"You are so lucky you are the same size as me.."

"I don't know..."Taylor grinned mischeviously,"I think these are a little big on me.."

Krystine growled playfully,"What was that Churchy?"

"I mean, wow! Its a turtle shirt! YAAAY!"She smiled goofily at her,"I like tuuurtles!"

"We all know, Turtle." Krystine said, ruffling Taylor's hair.

"KRYSTINE! THERE'S A BIG VAN OUTSIDE AND THERES A DUDE IN IT!"

"YOU IDIOT OF COURSE THERE IS! HOW ARE YOU MY SISTER? YOU ARE MENTALLY DEFUNCTIONAL!"

"YA KNOW YOU ARE A TOTAL ASS! THEY SHOULD SEND YOU TO THE POUND!"

"THEY PUT DOWN RABID BITCHES, I WONDER WHY YOU HAVENT BEEN YET!"

Krystine sweatdropped," I see my family is acting normal.."

Suddenly the fighting stopped.

"K-KRYSTINE! WE _MIGHT _HAVE A PROBLEM!" Sammie shouted.

"Ve~ Do you have any pasta?"

"BASTARDS!"Krystine heard.

"Fuck my life.."

**lol happy monday.**

**How do you like my update schedule? Sundays are my days off. (plus a way for me to write ahead)**

**But...:3 tomorrow I start my newest story!**

**And also. I wanted to change the name of this story. Please suggest something! Pretty please? I'm totally lost... **

**Review?**


	20. I'm late I'm late time to meet my fate!

**Omg, I am so sorry for how late this is.. I messed around until around two and had only typed three lines and then I swam for about three hours and then I had to go to band. I got home, and got cleaned up, and it was too late for me to type up a chapter on my laptop. (I can't be on my laptop after 10) urgh...Sorry for its lateness...**

**Do you know where I can find a Romano manual? I can't find it!**

**Don't own Hetalia, ENJOY!**

Krystine growled as she walked out of her room,"Damn it all to hell!"

The Italians stood in the living room, and Italy turned with a smile,"Ve~ Who are you? Do you have pasta?"

Romano immediately glared at Krystine,"Stupid bitch, who do you think you are?"

Taylor's eyes widened, as Krystine's narrowed,"Oh crap..."

Krystine started to cuss Romano out... well, Ahem.. If Cussing was a language, Krysitne would be fluent.

"Krystine... Is rather competitive, and has alot of pride.."Taylor said with a sigh,"And yet once you get passed her pride and she's cornered, she's childish!"

Krystine turned quickly,"Shut up! I am not!" She squeaked.

Italy suddenly hugged Krystine,"Pasta!"

Krystine sighed,"Fine.. But I'm not making it!" She said growling and walking off to watch TV.

Taylor followed,"Kryer! Don't be mean please!"

Sammie grinned,"Ya know, I've been trying to convince them to cosplay as Romano and Italy for a while..."

Dani growled,"What would the purpose of that be?"

"You should be Switzy!"

"Ugh, If I'm Germany, you are France!" Dani growled, and walked out of the room.

France laughed,"ohonhonhon~ You my dear, would look good in my clothes... Maybe... even better with them off!"

Prussia laughed,"kesesese. She'd look awesome in mine!"

Looking amused, Sammie nodded,"Anyone would look awesome in your clothes because awesome just rubs off on people."

Prussia smirked,"Yeah, but no one can be as awesome as me.."

Sammie grinned,"Nope."

England glared at the three, and snottily walked out of the room,"Gits."

Krystine surfed through Netflix anime and clicked on one of them.

"So, basically if the dude hugs a chick he turns into an animal? Ew. That's disgusting."Dani wrinkled his nose.

Krystine looked frustrated,"No, its cute!"

"Okay fine... oh my god. That guy is-"

"Hatori. Cutest doctor I've ever seen."Krystine grinned.

Dani continued to stare at the guy on the TV screen. Krysitne sweatdropped,"Yeah I'm gonna go...eat some scones. yeah.."

England gave her a slight,"What the bloody hell" look.

Krystine stood up from her bean bag chair and went into the kitchen. She wondered where Russia had went to.

Italy was crying while Romano was yelling at him for something. Krystine stared,"Yo, um... Romania-"

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME ROMANIA? I AM NOT THAT VAMPIRE BASTARD, YOU BITCH!",Romano growled.

Krystine sighed, she was not in the mood to fight this jerk again."What ever... Sorry I get things easily confused.." Russia was the only thing on her brain at the moment. No time to fight.

He stared at her, obviously had expected her to fight him,"What's with you?"

"...Nothing...",Krystine stalked out of there and up the stairs. Russia said she was confusing, but he was even more confusing. He acted so nice at times and then he steals her first kiss. The jerk. She sighed. Its time to talk to him.

She bit her lip. What if he killed her for coming in his room? She sighed sadly. It couldn't be helped. They really needed to talk.

She stood in front of his door for a good ten minutes getting herself ready to knock. She nervously wrung her hands. Its time.. She knocked on the door,"Mister Russia?"

"Da?" She heard from inside, then the door opened."You needed something, Da? Maybe one of those useless Italians to bleed dry?" He kolkolkoled quietly.

"U-Umm... No. I need to talk to you.",Krystine sighed.

He opened the door wider, and she gulped quietly and sat down on the bed awkwardly,"I just... I wanted to know what... well... I wanted to know what "we" are.."

He laughed, and sat next to her and smiled."We are nothing."

Krystine looked at him with wide eyes,"W-What?"

**I know you guys hate me now, but... CLIFFHANGER!**

**MWAHAHA! :D**

**Question: What do you think will happen, eh? Eh? EHH?**

**Bye!~ I will post another chapter of this today in order to make up for my lateness! I apologize!**


	21. Daisies and Sunflowers

**Hello my loyal readers! Thank you for being awesome, and cool, and amazing, and good, and..**

***continues sucking up***

**Ahem, anyway. I would be happy to say... This may be another cliff hanger. Hah. *evil grin* oh yeah!**

**Review. Please. I mean like. Now. I don't care. Just review. :D **

**DON'T OWN!**

_"We are nothing." _He had said. Nothing..?

Krystine stared at Russia with wide eyes,"W-What?" She desperately held back tears. "But... You kissed me..." She couldn't believe this.. He kissed her and they are NOTHING? What did the kiss mean to him?

Russia smiled in his little cute killer way,"We are nothing... Until you become one. And you are too young right now, Da?" He giggled. How could he be so damn cute, while Krystine hurt like that. Becoming one meant... She couldn't believe him. He just wanted..

She stared at him,"You..." She stormed out of the room. "I WILL NEVER BECOME ONE WITH YOU! YOU CAN PUT THAT DREAM TO SLEEP, RUSSIA!" She ran downstairs. She saw Dani's worried/pissed face as she ran passed him down the stairs. She imagined they'd start looking for her to talk to her about it. She ran into the sunroom. They wouldn't look in there.

She sat on the bench,"Fucking Russian! God... I will never become one with that bastard. God, I hate him so fucking much!" She wiped at her eyes,"I hope he dies rotting in hell."

She looked around the sunroom. Potted sunflowers covered every surface in the room. She had forgot about that... She'd let Russia have access to the Sunroom... This must be what he was doing.. Then something caught her eye.

A single daisy plant sat in a sunny spot near the large windows. It had obviously been well taken care of. The entire plant seemed to be healthy, and Krystine couldn't spot on flaw in it. No yellowed leaves, no dead flowers. She looked shocked.

She heard the door open behind her, and she turned quickly. Who had found her, and how did they manage so quickly?

Russia stood in the doorway, with a creepy smile,"Hello Krystine. We did not finish our talk."

"You." She growled,"Don't you dare come near me."

He chuckled, and walked over to the daisy plant and plucked one of the flowers,"Krystine misunderstood me. I do not like misunderstandings." He giggled creepily.

Krystine started to back away, only to be pinned down to the cold floor,"I don't want to become one!"

Russia smiled, cocking his head,"Is that so?"

Krystine nodded furiously. "I don't want to!"

"All become one with me in the end. There is no escape."He laughed. Krystine closed her eyes with a sigh. She was so sick and tired of these games.

"Stop playing with me. You say we are nothing then-" Krystine was interrupted by Russia kissing her softly. He brushed her hair behind her ear, and placed the flower behind it.

He pulled away after a moment,"We are nothing until you want to be more.." He walked out of the room.

Krystine stayed there for a moment then growled,"STOP RUNNING AWAY AFTER YOU KISS ME!"

**LOL I loved this scene. I think for the cover I should take pictures of my daisy plant and my sunflower. (I have half of my garden JUST SUNFLOWERS :D)**

**ANYWAY!**

**Did you enjoy the chapter?**


	22. Random chick

**haha... um don't kill me please! This passed week was horribly busy. I just got back from roundup (random 4h thingy) and I basically spent yesterday going "OWWW MY LEGS HUUUURT!" cuz we walked everywhere and well... I'm american. Sadly.**

**AWKWARD MOMENT OF THE DAY: When my friend texts me and tells me her chest hurts. I ask why... She has big boobs and wore a bikini. REALLY? I'm jealous *cries* the only time my chest hurts is if I run after not running for a few days and I run for a long time without stopping... *ahem* I cannot help but think of ukraine when I found out about this... lol**

**U-um... chapter! here! *throws it at you* I donnt own hetalia! now read and donn't hit me with tomatos!**

Krystine glared at the sunflower that Russia had earlier brought in the room as an apology. "I don't like russian guys anymore."

Taylor smiled,"Why not? they're hot and you've had a crush on russians since..."She waved her hands around dramatically,"Since forever! and plus, he's, like, talll..."

Krystine stared at her friend,"...And?"

Taylor grinned,"Well you see.. Usually when a guy is taller, his body parts are equalized out if you know what I mean. A guy like that... Ohh man... too awesome."

**BAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

**Scene Change..**

"You know, Daniel, I have the oddest feeling that Krystine just likes to beat people up." Englad said as the movie played.

"Basically... Its usually when she's embarrassed... She's usually hyper... Its kinda scary."Dani's eye twitched.

"So that one time she meowed was...?"

"Yeah. But this one time, Krystine was very hyper, and her friends took her to an overwater amusement park... And you got fined if you jumped into the water or something like that... and I'm just going to say she was wet and owed the park 55 dollars."

"LOL dude wtf?"

"She jumped in the water nude, man!" Sammie laughed.

"...", England walked out of the room.

"...LOL!" America laughed.

"Alfred. You sound retarded when you say that." Daniel said, as he sped through the comerrcials.

"Dude that is the first time you talked to me!"

"And? Are you going to make a scrapbook of this moment?" Dani raised an eyebrow.

Krystine stormed in,"DANIEL! TAYLOR MADE A BAD JOKE ABOUT RUSSIA!"

"Let me guess- In mother russia, you don't like russia, russia like you?"

Krystine stared at him with a dark look,"Shut the fuck up, you stupid hoebag." She walked out of the room.

Krystine growled. They all knew that Krystine liked Russia. Fricking jerks. Then she remembered...

Krystine walked back in the room,"Where is the italians?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

**Ding Dong!**

Krystine opened the door to see a very angry looking 20 something looking girl. "Keep your damn units under control!"

Krystine watched as the two units walked inside. She shut the door,"Well then. What did you two do?"

Romano grumbled, crossing his arms annoyed. Italy started crying,"I'm sorry, vee! Please don't kill me, I have family in your country! We couldn't find any good pasta or anything to make pasta so we went and were going to make pasta and VEE! I DONT WANNA DIE!"

Krystine blinked repeatly,"What. The. Hell."

Suddenly both of the italians screamed and ran off.

"Am I that sc-" Krystine turned, and stared,"... Go jack off to your flag you asshole." SHe growled at the Russian.

He smiled creepily,"Why do you insult me so, Krystine? It hurts me so. But once you become one, that won't matter, da?" He giggled. He watched her as she stared into his eyes with a dark look.

She looked away and growled, "Fuck It!" She quickly cupped his face and kissed him chastely. She ran off to her room blushing. The oh so soft lips~

**U-Uhh yeah... /... She finally responded somewhat! YAYYY!**

**please don't hate me... I love you all? *laughs nervously***


	23. Don't play games with me Krystine

**omg guys! I have a monitor for my computer! so I can attempt to update more! YAAAY!**

**anyway. enjoy the chapter while I listen to Russia singing. *drools* hehehe... his voiiice! I suggest (if you can) turning on russia's lovely voice. (the two songs i have on are his marukaite chikyuu and Light the Fireplace of the Heart. The second is amazing! listen!)**

**I don't own hetalia, never will...**

Russia stood still for a moment before smiling,"Krystine~ I don't like people running away... Its too much hassle. I may have to hurt you... you don't want me to hurt you...~"

Krystine hid under her bedspread. She hated him, she hated him, she hated him.

The door opened and shut, and the bed dipped down as he sat down next to her,"You are done, Da?"

She burrowed under her sheets."No. I don't want to see your face!" She knew if she did she'd blush and want to kiss him again. She was not going to act like that. He was still a jerk in her mind. A complete jerk!

Suddenly, she felt warm breath on her neck,"I want to see your face. Red..." He stroked the side of her face and she flushed,"...covered in the blood of your enemies... innocently evil..."

She turned and stared,"What?"

"You have a very innocent face... covered in blood... that's..."He smiled closing his eyes. She couldn't help but be creeped out. He was basically saying if she was covered in blood he'd be turned on.. What a...

"You are freaking weird..." she stared at Russia.

He looked annoyed, and kolkolkoled,"You make me want to hurt you." He giggled.

She squeaked and scooted away, afraid, and not thinking fangirlish thoughts at all... Too freaky.

He came closer, and hummed softly,"You should apologize..."

She hid her face."..." She wasn't going to apologize...

Russia kissed the side of her neck,"apologize. Now."

She held in a slight gasp, and blushed. "I-I'm sorry..." She refused to look at him. If she did she knew she'd want to kiss him, and then things would go wrong. She was supposed to-

He turned her head towards him, and kissed her. She leaned into the kiss, and on the inside, she was dying from happiness.

He suddenly pulled away,"Good girl." And once again...

Russia walked away.

But this time...

Krystine followed...

"DAMN IT RUSSIA GET YOUR VODKA LOVING BUTT BACK HERE!" she growled, and followed him up the stairs.

Russia glanced back at her,"I don't want to."

Krystine growled lowly, and attempted to tackle him, only to make it look like she was getting a piggy back ride from him. "Russia... I warning you! I won't kiss you ever again-"

Russia turned and took her off his back, and kissed her, and then looked down at her, smiling,"Liar."

Krystine blushed, and tried to glare at him,"I won't! I swear I won't! I won't I won't I won't!"

"But I can kiss you, Da?"

"Yes- I mean NO DAMN IT RUSSIA!"

Russia covered her mouth, "You have a very dirty mouth... Girls should not curse... You should leave it to the men, Da?"

Krystine's face immediately became full of anger."I will say whatever I want, and no one with control me!"

Russia giggled,"This is good, Da?"

Krystine stared at him,"What?"

Russia smiled,"If that is so, then you can defeat your enemies, and you will be strong. I would like to have a strong willed person become one with mother Russia.."

Krystine blinked,"So..."

"Become one with mother Russia, Da?" Russia loomed over her, and smiled creepily, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Russia!" She growled,"Stop doing that."

He looked annoyed,"Do not play games with me Krystine, you will lose." He went into his bedroom, and closed the door.

"Freaking Russia!" Krystine growled, and stormed downstairs, into the sunroom to... *cough*steal*cough* _borrow _ some of Russia's sunflowers.

This won't end well...

**lol I had so much fun writing that. Sorry guys for not writing and all... I'm back on schedule. plus I will try to update a bunch today and tomorrow so each of my stories get like, 3 more chapters each... hopefully I can do that... ^_^"**

**pleaz review! It makes me go boom! wiff happifness! *cutsie voice***


	24. MY SONG

**ehh... I'm playing L's Difficult Successors and I keep accidently pressing the wrong button! So that's whats keeping me from writing... But so... YAOOOOIII! *DROOLS* hehehe...**

**don't own hetalia!**

Sammie's POV

"So.. What do you like to do?" America asked me, obviously bored. I shrugged and brushed my hair and plopped down next to him on my king sized bed. We'd became really good friends since he came here.

He was really cool about stuff, and enjoyed Mcdonalds. Mah kinda man. Easy to please. ^_^

"Do you like football?" He asked me.

I laughed,"Hell no. Too weak. I always get hit in the face with the ball by Krystine...I'm just gonna say its an accident..."

America laughed,"That would be so funny to watch- I mean... I'm sorry?" He hid a smile. I grinned at him.

"Tis okay!"

"Stop talking weird!...Hey, Sammie?" He looked at me with a serious expression for once.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

I giggled and looked at him, "What kind of question is that? You gonna ask me out?" I grinned at him. He wouldn't be a horrible boyfriend.. Eh..

He suddenly laughed loud- louder than he usually does,"Nahh.. You're my friend. It would be weird ya know? The friendship would be like totally ruined, man!"

Hm... I wonder..

I smiled,"Well, No. I'm single. "

"Seriously?" He laughed,"No guys?"

"nope!"

"girls?"

"AMERICA! YOU BUTT!" I playfully swatted at him, and he made puppy eyes at me.

"Don't hit mee!" He pouted.

"awww! cutest face I've ever seen!" I poked his cheeks.

I swear I saw his face turn pink ever so slightly... oh my god...

He smiled,"Well you're the cutest girl I've ever seen! The Hero knows all!"

I grinned, and leaned towards his face,"Oh really?"

He laughed,"YUP! now come on! that commie has your cousin!" He stood up abruptly. Damn.

"Yeah that's right, lets go bug them!", I stood, and we ran out into the hallway, singing the theme to batman.

**INSANELY SHORT CHAPTER THAT DOES NOT DESERVE REVIEWS!**

**Song by: Deranged author (24)**

**I'm gonna get killed by my readers **

**cuz this chapter is short**

**so i'm gonna write my will**

**but it will be short too**

**and everyone will be annoyed! **

**byyyy**

**thhhiiiss**

**soooonggg!**

**END**

**FYI I DID SING THIS WHILE WRITING XD**


	25. Revealing the mirrors

**Don't own hetalia. **

**I have a question. Would you guys like a Special chapter? if so, please review, or pm or inform me in someway. I need to know what type (COUGH POLL COUGH) of Special chapter you would like.**

**Serious chapter people. Be ready!**

**Chapter 24: Revealing The Mirrors**

I hated this so much. I hated fighting, I hated confusion, I hated waiting for something to happen! I growled, as I cut another sunflower in spite of _him. _

I hate him especially. He's a complete jerk, and makes me go nuts! I'm crazy because of him. I stop for a moment. Why do I get so caught in this? I hate having Ivan control my emotions.. I growled. I will not let him control me. I will not.. Instead...

I smirked. I might just.. control him. He's not going to win! I promise myself that! He... Will be the one wanting more...

frusturated by my actions...

I will drive him insane.

**With America and Sammie**

"Soo.. It seems they aren't in here..." They looked around the teenager's empty bedroom. "Hey... Wanna see something?" Sammie grinned at America. She walked over to Krystine's shelf, and picked up a blue journal, and opened it,"This is Krystine's journal... Her dad gave her a ton of them, and she writes in them alot. It starts with this one, going to her current one. This one is the year of her dad's death. He died when she was 7 years old. She's been writing since she was 6 in these... Well, her mom used to help write since she was little but... Listen to this:

_Dear Anna,_

_Today I am really sad... Daddy is in heaven now. Even if her and daddy weren't in love anymore, and didn't want to be together... mommy says she's sad too. I miss daddy... I promised him that i'd write in this journal everyday. I did it only because he said it would make him happy and he'd be able to read them if I let him and know what's going on... Now... Daddy can never read them again. Mommy says that he can, cuz he's daddy and he's smart and he's not gonna let me down. I love daddy. and I love you Anna. Even if you are just a dumb old journal!_

_Love you lots_

_Krystine Jo Williams _

"She used to hate writing and her journals... "Sammie continued."I don't know why I'm telling you this but... The entire reason that her mom had her come here is because... She wants Krystine to get over the fact her dad died by bringing her to the place where he died... And having... Someone close and who would understand what's going on with Krystine." She was quiet. "I needed to talk to someone... and you're the only one I trust... You can't tell a soul... Okay?"

Alfred nodded,"Anything you say is a secret now on.."

Sammie took a deep breath,"Well, Krystine doesn't know it, but her father used to be my mom's boyfriend. Mom had had Dani and was working to take care of him. Krystine's dad helped by caring for him as often as possible. Her mom, and my mom were stepsisters. Extremely close stepsisters. So my mom had Krystine's mom meet her boyfriend... and so that's how they got together. The thing is... my mom was pregnant. With me. And... Krystine's dad couldn't believe it... Until I was born. They did tests... and... I was his child. They decided, the three of them, to keep it quiet. My mom had married a nice guy, and thought it was okay. Krystine's mom and dad were extremely in love and were planning on a child of their own.. Everything was perfect... I found out that Krystine's dad was my dad when he died. Now... Krystine's supposed to find out..." She looked sad, and worn out," That's what I needed to get off my chest... "

America nodded and came over,"Hey Samantha?" He seemed serious, and a little nervous. He hugged her tightly,"I'm so sorry... I have no idea what I'd do in that stituation... But, I know what to do in this one. I have something to say too..."

Sammie smiled softly, and looked up,"Yes...?" America leaned close and studied her face. His eyes never left hers as he leaned closer, brushing their lips together. Samantha's eyes widened and she smiled.

"I like you Samantha..." He looked at her with a smile. She smiled back, and leaned forward and kissed him again.

She pulled away and said bluntly,"Your lips are chapped."

He smiled and laughed,"The hero never has time to put on lip gloss and chapstick like girls do! He's too busy SAVING THE WORLD!" He laughed obnoxiously.

Sammie grinned,"Hey its all goood! Come on! We gotta pack! We are not going to be here on the day of his death. We are going to the beach!" Sammie took off towards her room,"I BET I CAN PACK FASTER THAN YOU!"

America followed quickly,"THE HERO ALWAYS WINS"

"NOT THIS TIME BURGER BUTT HAHAHAHHAHAH"

"OH ITS ON!"

"OH REALLY?"

"YEAH LIKE DONKEY KONG!"

"HAHAHHAHAHHA"

"HAHAHAHHAHA!"

**That was a fun chapter. Andddd... I failed. *sulk* I needed a serious America though... and... furrrhhhhh,...**

**review please. DX**


	26. Good Luck Krystine

**Here's the next chapter. Its very emotional, and I will not lie. I cried when I wrote about Russia coming in there. **

**And italics are stituations going through Krystine's mind, while bolded and italic is memories.**

**don't own!**

**The Next Day..**

"KRYSTINE START PACKING! I EXPECT TO SEE A BIKINI IN THERE!"

I groaned. Its official, my family/ whatever they wish to call themselves are nuts. Crazy. Coocoo. Completely insane.

Wait.

Bikini...?

_ Krystine stood on the sand, smiling, as the wind blew through her hair. Russia couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her smooth tan legs... Her large bust peaking out of her bikini top... She ran into the water, and jumped under. Russia watched, waiting for her to come up._

_When she did water slowly dripped down her face, neck, chest... stomach... thighs..._

_She looked gorgeou-_

I blinked. Okay for one, my boobs are tiny. For second, I burn... For third... I do not like water. I sweatdropped. I have strange thoughts.

Oh crap! I forgot to shave! I ran into the bathroom, and sighed. We're leaving in 2 hours, and I haven't packed anything. I don't have time to shave. The house doesn't have any sheets or towels so we have to pack that, along with going to get food. I picked up my razor from the side of the shower, and the rest of my shower stuff. I'll need this. I looked for a wash cloth, and found a pretty purple one.

I went back into my room, and tossed the stuff into a shower bag I got from Sammie.

I looked sadly at my computer. Even if Morgana betrayed me, I still love her. I'm going to miss her... I huggled her screen. "Don't you go getting viruses while I'm gone Morgana... Its bad for you... No illegal downloads either,..." I started crying. "I gonna miss you my baby!"

I went to my closet and opened it up. I pulled out my only bikini. It was blue, with sparkles all over it... Why the hell do I have this in the first place? Sammie. That's enough of an explanation for you right?

I threw it into the suitcase, along with two sweatshirts, and about five pairs of jeans. We were staying for three days but I knew how things work... I tossed a few t shirts in with it. I love my family but... Damn it, Sammie! Stop forcing me to go places with you! Anyway..

The day after tomorrow is... I shook slightly... I want my dad back.. I don't want to go on a trip. I want to sit at home and cry, while watching some anime to distract me.

I picked up my journal, freshly written in. I remember when Dad gave me the first one..

_**Daddy picked me up, and swung me around,"How's my little girl? Did you have a good day at school today?"**_

_**I giggled,"It was okay... Except..." I looked sad. "The teacher said I need special classes, cuz I don't know much.."**_

_**Daddy nodded,"But I told her you don't need them... because guess what...?" Whenever Daddy said guess what it meant a present was coming.**_

_**I grinned,"What?"  
>"We are going to write in journals. I bought us each 30 of them. They should last you two years while your younger, but when your older, they will probably only last a year each. So enjoy them!" He grinned at me.<strong>_

_**I stared at him,"Daddy why?"**_

_**"Because you need to write and read better. Each week we'll read each other's journals- or if we don't want the other to read, we'll just show the pages. Sound good?" He asked me, while he ruffled my hair. I nodded. He handed me a pretty journal that said, "ITS ALL ABOUT ME AND THATS ALL THERE IS TO IT!" and i giggled. It looked cute.**_

_**I opened the cover and smiled. Inside, It said "Good luck Krysie!"**_

I loved my dad. I felt a lump form in my throat. I miss him... It grew bigger as I walked over to my shelf, and I picked up my first journal. I opened it to see the same exact same words... Just... A little... Faded..

I could feel the hot tears rolling down my cheeks as I read the journal. Suddenly I felt warm arms surrounding me. I closed my eyes and turned and sunk into the one person I trusted's chest... Russia. It didn't matter at the moment that I was supposed to still be mad at him. It didn't matter that my journal fell to the ground. It didn't matter..

Because I was being held tight, while I cried. Because he was there, when no one else was. Because I felt safe for once in my life.

He sat on the bed, and I sat on his lap, crying into his chest,"I'm alone..." I cried.

He shushed me, "No... you aren't.." He kissed my cheeks. My red wet cheeks, my tearstained cheeks. He seemed to care..

Even if he doesn't..

Even if I'm wrong..

I want to just stay in his arms..

***cries* I think Russia was OOC... And I didn't get that far in the story..**

**Krystine: *Glares from Russia's lap* STFU**

**Russia: ^J^ Da!**


	27. Fricking Beach House Dude

**BECOME ONE WITH RUSSIA, DA?**

**Okay now that I've gotten that out of my system... This saturday, I will be going to the fair, and I will be staying until the saturday (I think) after that. Then I have two weeks of free time then I'm off to band camp so I may be a little messed up in uploading. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but once I get back from fair, I will upload at usual. Then in August I have state fair, and I start school. Once I start school, I will only update once a week, so I can focus on school. I'm a freshman in highschool, and I take school very seriously, so that's why it will move to once a week. Because I figure that I'll have about 10-20 minutes that I'll have free during the school week each night, and about 2 hours during the weekends. I plan to make this story around 50 chapters, or have 40 then start a sequel. It depends on how this goes.**

**I have all these chapters planned out so whew... I spent this morning with my expo marker and white board, playing with ideas. Its sitting next to me, on my abused desk (I have two sharpies and draw while I watch tv, or play games). So, I'm ready to write! :3 **

**Alrighty. I don't own Hetalia, and enjoy.**

I sat in Ivan's lap, attempting to stop the tears. They began to slow, and I looked up at him. He smiled down at me with a very sweet smile, and I couldn't help but feel happy. He gently kissed my forehead, and held me tighter.

I snuggled closer, and hid my face in his scarf. I breathed in his smell of vodka, and just... him. I looked up,"I'm sorry... I lost my dad when I was seven years old... I was really close to him... and right before he died, my mom and dad got divorced. Ever since my dad died, my mom has just put me with who ever would take care of me. She doesn't like me much..." I felt the lump in my throat grow bigger,"I've live for about two years with my mom combined over the years since... since he died.."

"How'd he die?"

"Heart attack... Samantha always says that he choked on a cut up carrot, the bitch.."I said, my chin trembling from the force of how bad I wanted to cry. I hated how Samantha would make jokes about it..

He held me close,"Want me to beat her with my pipe?" He smiled kinda creepily at me,"Kolkolkol~"

"...No, I need to pack really badly."

He nodded,"Can I assist in any way? I have finished."

I nodded, blushing slightly,"Sure.."

I am going to just enjoy this moment... This silence isn't awkward, its peaceful. I know he understands I just need some time to get over my sadness, and it makes me happy to know he won't force me to be happy. I can be close to him... And that makes me happy..

So... Happy..

**Two and a half hours later...**

I will tell you right now, It is beyond awkward in this car, opposite of the calm aura in my bedroom. Do you want to know why?

"stupid Commie! I shouldn't have to sit by you, I'm the hero!"

"You're also a stupid fat american, if i remember correctly da?" Russia giggled. Okay, I've had a huge crush on him since I first saw him in the anime but... Creepy... yet cute. Ugh.

"I'm fat? I'm skinnier than you dude!", America laughed,"I don't get why the Krystine chick is into you."

My head turned to him and I smiled,"I will drown your ass if you continue with your mindless babble." What? I'm in a horrible mood today, and today SUCKS. Why?

Well, we didn't have enough seats for everyone, so someone had to sit on someone's lap, and the smallest people were chosen. Me, Italy, and Turtle. Italy sat on Romano's lap, Turtle on England's and I of course on Russia's. I swear Romano kept looking at England annoyed, blushing slightly. Tell me its not true... oh lovely! Another couple. GREAT. T_T

I leaned against Russia's chest and listened to his breathing. His heartbeat in my ear and the smells I loved most in my nose, I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I could tell I was being carried somewhere. Mmmh... I think I would like being carried everywhere... Wait. What happened to my plan of revenge on Russia..?

...Damn. Too sleepy... I'll... just... do it... later..

And I was once again in dreamland. And this dreamland had tacos, and poptarts dancing... then Romano was in it singing Delicious Tomato...

Why is my brain so strange?

When I once again awoke, I felt warm arms around me, and was in a very soft bed. Russia must be holding me.. I turned over to kiss him, and..

"THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED TURTLE!" I screamed.

She slowly opened her eyes,"mmh?"

"Why are you in my bed?" I growled.

"Russia said to keep you company. " She giggled,"We were playing some games in the dining room, now that you're awake you can come play!"

I sighed. Oh lovely. Some fricking annoying games like Cops and Robbers. I knew these people. They would totally play that.

I slowly stood up, and stretched,"ugh... Okay. Where's Russia?"

She squealed,"I knew you'd ask! oh what devoted lovers you are, you two.. He went to get some poptarts, because he knew you'd want one."

I blushed furiously,"We aren't lovers!"

"Ahh~ So... you two are so devoted it makes me jealous! I want someone who's loyal to me too!"

"Where's Romano?" I grumbled. Might as well if it gets her out of my hair.

"I-I don't know what you mean!" She whispered.

"Go play in the dark with him." I said then whispered,"Maybe you'll both get hit by a bus.."

She cried,"You're sooo mean, Krystine! I dont wanna die!"

"I do." I muttered, and walked out of the room. I immediately was lost. I began to wander around hoping to find the way out. I hate this place already.

I found the living room rather quickly, and saw that everyone was watching a horror movie. Oh it so figures... I hope America keeps his coo-

"AHHH SAMMIE ITS SO FREAKY!"

"I KNOW IT JUST DOESNT LOOK LIKE ITS NATURAL!"

I sweatdropped and walked out of the room, and out the front door to take a walk. I smiled when the warm lakeside air hit me.

So relaxing... I kept walking down the beach enjoying the night.

So unlike what it used to be..

_"-You don't understand! She's only six years old, what is it going to do to her?" I watched as my parents fought, unknown to them._

_This was supposed to be our vacation, to go to the lake. I loved water so much, because my daddy would be taking me out swimming the next day._

_I was supposed to be in bed right now but... I couldn't sleep.._

_"You don't get it! I'm sick of you, I'm sick of us! I don't want to continue this!" My mother yelled._

_"You give up on everything! What about our daughter? Are you going to give up on her? Is she too hard for you to actually care for? Do you even care about her?"_

_"Of course I do! She's my daughter and-"_

_Daddy's voice sounded cold,"Our."_

_"Not anymore! You will not see her!"_

_Tears filled my eyes, and I ran out the door, into the night, and across the sand into the water. I swam by myself. Daddy won't get to see me again..?_

I took a deep breath in. I shouldn't have come out here... I looked around. I've walked quiet a bit away from the house. I'll have to head back.

"Hey you! chick with the red hair!" Some guys walked up to me,"You're with the tall dude with a scarf, right?"

I blinked and nodded.

They grinned, and circled me,"Then you'll be coming with us.."

**OMG cliff hanger! Where's Russia? Why are these crazies going after Krystine?**

**Krystine: Why does the author keep on writing dramatic chapters?**

**... that was mean Krystine.**

**Krystine: You made me flashback. THATS mean.**

**...Review?**


	28. Angsty shiz

**Okay, sorry for the lateness of the chapter. I'm at my Grandma's house, laying with the cutest little calico kitten ever. And guess what...**

**I am in Creative Writing for 4H... a-and... I WON MY AGE GROUP! So I'm extremely happy! Then I got Reserve overall so I'm really happy about this all. :)**

**I wrote the chapter while waiting for about three hours for the judges to get ready. So... lol...**

**Don't own hetalia, ENJOY!**

I looked at the guys surprised,"Who are you?"

The head guy just smirked,"That is none of your business," He said and pointed a gun to my head,"Your little physcopath attemted to come into my territory. This is his punishment! His little girlfriend just magically disappears... oops!" He faked a girlish gasp and my eyes narrowed.

I looked at him for awhile. What is up with this guy? What had Russia done that had made him so angry...?

I started to back up, hoping the universe was nice enough let me just escape that easily. No such luck. I was quickly surrounded, and my eyes filled wtih fear. I knew these guys were dangerous, and would not even faulter to hurt me. I would get hurt... I breathed in slowly, trying to think og a plan to get free. They circled me, laughing at my ovious fail of an attempt to run, and get help. There was a total of six guys.

Just like anyone else, I knew there was many things they could do to me... I'd heard of gang rape, beating, kidnapping... Death...

I was so scared..

One of the guys grabbed my forearm, and gripped tightly, obviously not taking any chances. I should be all badass and be able to to fight my way out of this mess but... I can't! I'm, what, fifteen? Am I really going to be strong? No! I whimpered slightly and opened my mouth to yell to Russia. Fat chance he'll come but... Still..

"RUSSIA!" I screamed on the top of my lungs

They started laughing at me. They didn't know about Hetalia or the units so they probably though I was insane.

Heh... They didn't know the half of it.

The others circled me and I watched nervously, and could feel myself shake. They could easily break every bone in my body... They looked that strong..

I growled,"Bring It!" I can at least fake strength...

The guy holding my arm kicked my feet out from under me, and I struggled to get up. They will not sto me from fighting...The guy had let go of my arm while knocking me down. I was forced down again by a foot smashing my chest. I gasped for air as the weight crushed me. The leader of the gang smirked down at me,"You should just stay here... Don't... You...DARE... Move.." His foot pressed deeper down, and the sharp heel bit into my skin. I winced. Damn it!

Then I heard it. And I will not lie

... I have never been happier to hear his creeply "kolkolkol"

He walked over to the leader slowly, his smile wide. He laid his hand onto the leader's shoulder smiling,"You should respect women, you know..."

The leader screamed, quiet girlishly I must say, and pulled out a gun and shot at him. The others stood around stupidly, as Russia easily twists the guy's arm. I closed my eyes but I could still hear the crack and the scream. Then I heard cussing, andn the group taking off. I kept my eyes closed. I'm supposed to be driving him crazy!

Then it hit me. Exactly what I had to do.

I had to... tease... I opened my eyes and stood up and kissed him deeply. I blushed and pulled away after a second and looked up to him through my hair biting my lip.

That's right... Look at my lips and- NO!

He picked me up, and carried me bridal style in the direct of our beach house. I pouted. This is not working how I planned it. I'm mad.

Then I was set on a the bed. What the heck? super powers?

Russia gently lifted my shirt, and I went red, and went to push him only to feel pain spreading over my body. I gasped, tears forming in my eyes.

He pressed me gently into the bed, and began to gently poke at my ribs, and he looked very angry. I could see the bruise already forming, and he walked away.

He came back with ice, and gently laid it on my skin. I whimpered. "It hurts.."

"...I know Krystine.."

Then I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep, ignoring the man who saved me.

When i woke up, I felt weight on the bed. I looked up to see Prussia eating a poptart. He smirked,"Kesesesese~ Poptart?"

"PRUSSIA! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

**Haha... I like the ending... Damn Prussia for stealing Krysie's poptart. XD**


	29. Broken Ribs and Broken Promises

**Well then... I've been gone... for two weeks... and I got a death threat? XD lol**

**I kinda... got distracted... I had three chapters planned out and... I just had no inspiration. I'm sorry!**

**And one of my sunflowers is flowering! yay! Enjoy~ **

**Remember, updates will be later in the day for a while, and except for the weekend. then, I have state fair, which ...4 days long. Then I start school the 14th. Soo.. **

**Sorry if Russia is OOC... I didn't know what he'd do if he was actually guilty..**

Chapter 29: Broken Ribs and Broken Promises

I hate the world. Do you want to know why?

Its not because of global warming, crime, war, or even the fact that every nice guy is always gay, related, or taken; nooo. Its because its the anniversary of my dad's death, and I can't get up from my bed. Russia's orders.

After the fiasco with Prussia stealing my poptart, and me almost breaking another rib, Ivan ordered me to stay in bed.

Yeah. I have a broken fricking rib!

Its not fair, and I hate those guys who did it. And no you psycos who think violence will solve everything- It does not make me feel better that their most likely in no better shape thanks to Ivan.

Oh, also a new update. I am calling Russia Ivan now. Its awkward to call him Russia in public places...

Not that I can go anywhere. Ugh.

But... being bedridden does have its perks. Russ- Ivan sits by my side at all times of the day. He looks so tired..

He sat beside me, bags hidden discretely under his cheerful- yet tired- eyes. He seemed to have that face of 'I'm TOTALLY ok! Don't worry!'.

Which me being me..

It only made me worry more.

Stupide jerk.

"Krystine would you like me to get you something to eat? Its almost 10:30 and you still have not eaten."

I looked at him. What is up with him? Why is he treating me so nicely? Doesn't he want to try kissing me? Or... is he guilty? No Russia! Don't be guilty!

But still... He hasn't tried a single thing, and I'm getting restless.

I sighed,"Help me sit up?" I learnt last night that if i don't ask, he'll just push me back down, and check my wound. fricking weirdo...

He nodded, and helped me sit up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him softly. He stiffened for a moment before enclosing me in his warm arms, and smell of vodka. he didn't kiss me back but his arms were enough for me.

I smiled contently,"Don't ever ignore me like that again..." I rested my head against his shoulder. He gently rubbed circles into my back, and looked up at him.

"Russia.."

"Da?"

"Kiss me... like you used to.." I sighed,"You aren't going to hurt me. I promise." I looked deep into his violet eyes, and looked for any aspect of emotion.

He pulled my mouth to his, brushing his lips against mine,"Kissing you... like this?"

I scowled as he teased my lips gently. I yanked his head close and kissed him deeply. I felt myself being lowered onto the bed.

He kissed me deeper, invading my mouth possessively, and he gently pulled my body close to him. I clung to him.

When we broke for air, my face was bright red, and a big grin was on my face. "Hehe.."

"I take it that Krystine likes kissing me, Da?"

"Hell yes.."

He just chuckled.

**At the beach..**

(Sammie's pov)

I grinned as me and America coated ourselves with makeshift war paint. "This will be sooo awesome!"

The others were out on the beach, relaxing, and Italy was swimming.

Prussia had wandered off, and we really didn't care.

"I know dude! We'll be like WHAA! BOOOM! and they'll be like AAHHH and we'll be like YOOOO!"

I laughed,"You bet! They won't see us coming!"

We grabbed the water guns and headed towards the half asleep group.

Now if ya'll are wonderin' what's going on, we're going to attack the group with water guns filled with slime and jello.

well the water had jello packets put in it... but.. ahem.

ANYWEEEHH!

I took the left side, and America took the right, and we advanced onto the group.

Annnnnd...

"ATTACKK!" we screamed.

I have never been so happy to smell and taste jello in the air..

**I love Sammie and America. They are a cute couple, yeah?**

**And Russia and Krystine.. Just so... COOL! I love deh couples! :3 so, I'm very happy to be back to writing, even though I start band camp tomorrow.**


	30. Broken Ties

**DONT OWN!**

**Dani's kinda an ass in this. :/**

**Chapter 30: Broken Ties**

Daniel growled slightly, and he grinned,"Looks like we have some jello packets to buy.."

France was whining about how they made him look disgusting, and vulgar like he was American or British. (Figures.. Dani thought)

England growled,"The only one bloody vulgar here is you! You're completely disgusting you stupid perverted FROG!"

Turtle squeaked and ran in between them,"Stop fighting! Fighting will get you nowhere and will just cause upset, and wars! You must stop now!"

Dani laughed,"You're such a strange girl.." He was obviously amused by the fact that Turtle was being so dramatic over such a small fight.

They were just being typical.

France did a dramatic pose,"I would never fight with him if I knew it upset you so badly, my beauty!"

"Turtle, I'd move out of the way dear.." England smiled evilly. Turtle backed away, oblivious to what was about to come.

"I WILL KILL YOU, YOU DAMN FROG!" England shouted, running at France.

Unknown to the two, the little girl ran in front of them, and took the blow delivered that had been aimed at France. The force of the blow caused the girl to fall to the ground.

Romano ran over and kneeled besides her, about to take a look at the slap, only to be pushed away. He growled angrily.

"I told you... to stop fighting!" She glared at them,"Nothing comes good from it!"

"Taylor.." Both men's eyes were on the normally easygoing girl.

"Don't you dare say another word. You two will apologize to one another! I won't have it any other way!" She stood up and stormed away. Romano was silent for a moment, then cursed in Italian, and followed her.

"He's whipped..." Dani said with a yawn, tanning.

"What?" England turned and stared at him,"She just screamed at us and you're more worried about-"

"I'm not the one who got yelled at. You two are. I didn't slap a 14 year old. I didn't upset little miss hippie." He stared at his nails, amused, and looked up,"Plus I love drama."

England and France took off to find Turtle, strangely together.

America and Sammie sat on a boulder, holding hands,"You have the weirdest mood swings" Sammie muttered.

"Shut up demon child."

"Hey! just cuz dad didn't stay doesn't make me a demon!"

"Oh sorry. Bastard child." He smirked."Didn't realize it mattered that much that your father didn't care enough about you to stay. Or the fact that he left you and mom for some bitch. And you two never tried to get him back. Then.. he left you again. He died."

Samantha growled,"Why you little-"

America tugged on her arm,"Don't bother." He seemed annoyed at the same time though. His eyes were narrowed, and he looked serious for once.

"What? And just sit here and take it?"

America smirked,"Nah. Just sit here and enjoy the show."

Daniel stood up, eyes narrowed as America growled, and took off towards him and punched him in the face.

Daniel roundhouse kicked him, and America grabbed his foot and twisted his leg.

Daniel's eyes widened, and he growled, and attempted to move, only hurting himself more. "Damn it! Let go of me!"

Sammie was suddenly beside America, and she gently pushed his hand off Daniel's leg,"Have a nice life, Daniel." She walked away.

America gave Daniel a glare, and followed Sammie.

~~In another place~~

"How's your fucking face!" Romano growled, refusing to look at Taylor.

"...Its fine..." She gazed at him, watching as he glanced at her and blushed and growled. She smiled slightly,"So... You're catholic?"

"...Yeah. What's it to you? You going to make fun of my religion? I won't hesitate to hurt you just because you're a girl!"

"Nah... I'm too. Well, my guardians are. Catholic reform schools suck." She grinned.

He glanced at her,"What did you do to get in a reform school?"

"I set the mascot on fire." She grinned.

He stared at her,"fucking crazy."

~~In The House~~

I have never been so happy..

Just to... lay in Russia's arms..

I snuggled into his arms as he worked on checking my broken rib, and the other injuries. Right now I was still half asleep so it didn't bug me as much as usual.

I murmurred happily as his warm hands touched my cool skin,"Mm..."

Its perfect in his arms, just staying here. His hands stopped, and he touched a spot on my stomach that made me wince.

Suddenly I felt myself being jarringly picked up, and my eyes snapped open to see that Russia was carrying me to the bathroom.

He set me down on the toilet seat, murmuring under his breath.

He began wetting a washcloth, then knelt next to me, and pressed it hard to my skin. I winced,"Hey! That hurts!"

His grip didn't loosen and I glanced down. Where they had kicked me had broken skin, and now it was red and swollen. I stared.

Blood leaked out of the wound slightly from the pressure, along with puss.

"R-russia!"

"Its a bad infection, Da? You should have agreed to letting me take you to the hospital." Russia looked up through his hair.

"Its all gross!" I gave him a frightened look and clung to his shoulders.

"Yes Infections usually are. It was idiotic of me to think i could just have you stay in bed. You need to go the hospital." He sighed, and cleaned the puss out of the wound, and looked up at me.

I stared into his eyes and growled,"You're too damn nice. Stop fucking with me!"

"Why don't you want to go to the doctor?"

"None of your damn business! Why don't you just leave! Get out and let me take care of myself!" I yelled at him. "I don't need this crap! I was beaten up because you can't stay out of fights! And now I look weak and fragile and-and- I'M NOT!"

He watched me, and sighed,"Da."

"What?"

"You are not weak, nor fragile."He stood up and walked away.

"W-what?"

"You don't need me, Krystine."

**You guys probably hate me now.. Don't worry! It will be okay!**

**Krystine will end up with Russia. Just you wait. **

**Question. Which would you prefer, 40 chapters, and a sequel; Or a 50 chapter story and no sequel? (well if i have an idea there may be...)**

**Please review! :3**


	31. Broken Hearts

**Okay I had a chapter all typed up, spellchecked and all that lovely stuff, annnnd. I forgot to put it up. And so now, here's the chapter. I know you probably are very annoyed by my infrequencies on Fanfiction, and I apologize.**

**Also, The 40 with a sequel. The sequel would have about 20 chapter's and would be placed when Krystine is adult. Now, that also brings in possible drunken weirdness, and Krystine being in college and having a job. I may ever have multiple sequel's for each couple because they will NOT be near each other. And so. That's my idea. :)**

**The 50 will kinda of just have a tiny glance at Krystine being an adult, and them being together for good. **

**DISCLAIMER: I really doubt i own Hetalia, dude. *stare* ...England and France would be making out, Canada gets noticed and fawned over, America shuts up, and Italy never gets beaten up. International law. ITALY CAN NEVER BE HURT! :DDDD**

**Chapter 31:Broken Hearts**

I spent alot of time, trying to get Russia to talk to me. He just kinda glanced at me, and walked away. He hates me... I know it.

I whimpered, laying face down in my pillow, wanting to just die.

My wounds didn't need as much care now, and didn't hurt really that much. The only thing that hurt, was the fact that I think Russia broke up with me. I hate this... Why does it hurt like that?!

...Stupid Russia. You mess me up so much!

I sighed,"I'm supposed to be packing..."

**Knock Knock**

I sat up as Taylor came in the room,"Gueesss what Kryst- oh... What's wrong?" Her usual happy demeanor disappeared into a sad look.

I trembled,"Nothing..."

"Liar."

I burst into tears,"Me and Russia broke up!"

"I didn't even realize you two were together... I thought it was just a rumor or Russia being weird..Boys will break up with you for unknown reasons...Trust me!", She looked sympathetic.

I glared slightly,"I think I broke up with **him**..."

"OH MY GOD! Kryer you have to go apologize, like, right now. " She cried out, and tried to carry me out of the room.

I dug my nails into the headboard,"I can't! i tried to talk to him, and he glared at me!"

She stopped pulling suddening and stood still,"Do you...like him alot?"

I took a deep breathe,"I think I love him."

She stared at me, and came and sat crosslegged next to me.

I leaned against her, crying,"It hurts so bad.."

She held me close and nodded,"I know.."

The look he had given me had hurt me so badly that... I just... I couldn't believe it.

There was no way I could get him to take me back.

I ached in a way that I had never ached before. Every movement made it worse. Every word made my thoughts go to him.

It was so cruel, so so cruel of god to do this.

The pain...

It hurt so bad. being my first ever boyfriend, I really like him more than anything else in the world.

And I don't know why I lashed out at him.

Why did I become so stupid?

I began to cry harder.

It hurt that he hated me so much that he couldn't even talk to me.

I love him.

I don't want him to hate me. I'd do anything to make him love me again.

I don't... I really don't want him to hate me.

I just want him to love me...

I cried even harder.

"Hey Krystine..?"

I looked up at Taylor,"Yeah?"

"I think its time that we get ready to leave. Wanna sit in the back with me, Italy and Romano?"

I nodded slowly,"Okay.."

It seemed like everyone else had started a relationship here or advanced in theirs except for me and Russia.

Sammie and America are going steady and are planning to move in the house officially until they want to go farther in life with each and Romano are quietly talking, and I know they like each and France are together and being VERY awkward if you catch my drift... I heard something about 'Big ben is bigger than the effiel tower' and some moans... I don't want to think of much more... Prussia and Daniel are up to something. Every single time Daniel sees Prussia he blushes, and Prussia whispers in his ear alot. Then they disapear for awhile.

But I... I'm alone.

Russia's lost interest, and its all my fault. There's no way he would ever take me back, and I know it. He doesn't love me, and he doesn't care. All I know is that... I still like him. And I think I might love him. I don't know what to do, besides pack, and cry. I know its sad that I've dropped to this level.. I mean, look at how I used to act. I just pushed him away again...and again... and...

_I pushed him away..._

No wonder he hates me...

All I did was push him away and hurt him. I didn't care! I didn't treat him with love! I treated him horribly! I...

I love you Russia. More than anything in the world.

There's nothing else that matters to me.

**~Somewhere else~**

"Yes... Yes... I understand. So she's been living with all these men? What else did i expect from the **whore** I call my daughter?" The woman laughed.

An old frail woman laid in a hospital bed, her deep hazel eyes were hardened towards the young woman. Her sliver hair lay in a sprawled mess. Her wrist had an IV in it, leading up to the IV bag. She sucked in air almost delicately, as if she was going to die that very moment. An oxygen mask was placed over her mouth so she could breath easier.

The young woman laughed again into her cell phone,"Of course. The second this hag dies, I'll take the place and sell it. Then, Krystine is off to boarding school, and we're off to the city in a nice apartment to have sex in alllll day long daarrrling."

The old woman glared at her daughter in law,"You... Will... Never... Get... My... Home..." She breathed raspily.

The young woman hung up and smirked,"Oh yes I will. And you'll never be able to do a damn thing about it. you're clearly insane. No one would believe you if you tried to change your will now."

The old woman sat up slowly and pushed herself off the bed,"You horrible girl... I know what my son did you and your sister, but that is no reason to-"

"Now, Now, do you really believe that is the reason I am stealing everything away from you? No no. Its to keep that bitch away from my daughter's future. That so called 'sammie' will not take and ruin her like she did herself. She prances around doing nothing. My daughter will not be like that!"

The old woman wheezed,"You already ruined her. Sammie is not worthless, she is a good girl. You are the one who is worthless. You spread hatred. I never did like you."

The young woman screeched and slapped the woman across the face. The old woman cried out in pain and fell to the floor. Her face was scratched from the ring. She pressed the nurse button.

The young woman growled and ran from the room, whispering four words full of hate,"You're dead old hag."

**omg I love this. :3 Finally! I'm starting for the ending process. Stupid Krystine's mom. You're a bitch! . **

**ANYWAYYYY~~**

**Thanks for reading.**

**I've decided upon the 40 with a sequel. The next I think should be fun, and if ya want a preview at the end of chapter 40 it shall be there! :P**

**Review~**


	32. The Rain part 1 of 2

**WHOOOHHOOOO I hate Biology... *awkward laugh* and my shitty internet. I've been without dude, its NO FAAAIIIR :((( But I have downloaded episodes of multiple animes and was playing with those.**

**Also, I will have a cover for this story. Soon... AKA before the last chapter XD**

**Ahem... I apologize... But...ROAD RAGGGEE *push***

**Now you have been road raged for the day by a random stranger. (I will be waiting in your house tonight- I mean...haha... Have a nice day!)**

**I don't own hetalia and It would be bad if I did. Well... not so much. Russia would just get a hell lot more of screen time. XD**

**I'm sad guys. This is the last arc (YESS! THIS DID HAVE ARCS! lol) 'Hurricane' (i'm very original T_T) leading up to the end of this story. My very first chapter story on here, and it did amazing. I spent a week redoing the first chapter and it was so awkward because I was so nervous and eeckk! I have all you guys now. I'm actually expanding my story range, and enjoying all your guys' comments and the one comment where I got a death threat. I love you guys to DEATH. I've randomly started smiling (Therefore freaking my friend out) while thinking of the comments. I ALWAYS read the comments, and check for about the next three days how many people read my story. I love you guys. Buuuut. because I love you so much, I am going to request something- A CHALLENGE! If I get +5 reviews, I'll double the length of the next chapter. 2000+ words. I'll write during Biology, (Probably why I don't understand the class... I love you that much!) and whenever I can. But if you don't, I'll still update like a lazy mofo that I am. *beams* ENJOY!**

**italics are Russia remembering stuff...and...kolkolkol ^J^**

**Chapter 32: The Rain Part 1/2**

Russia watched the seals playing in the water from the shore, his eyes filled with a not so foreign feeling for him as of lately- grief. Krystine was young, and didn't understand much yet. She didn't understand the feeling of loosing something precious as a lover yet, no matter the fact that she had lost her father. She didn't understand that he loved her, and only wanted her to be safe, in case that he couldn't protect her.

The only way to protect her, he figured out, was to let her grow up without his romantic influence. Once she was of age, if she still wanted to be near him, she would surely push him to bring her closer with small gestures. That was the person she was.

She didn't understand though.

She didn't understand that if she became dependent upon him, and lost him; she'd become lost.

Russia felt a small tear fall down his cheek as he thought of the possibility of her sobbing the way she had over her father- over _him._

No matter what, Russia loved the young woman, even if it was wrong of him. The ache of desire to calm all her fears and needs seemed to take over his senses whenever he was near. Her beautiful hazel eyes looking up at him, a heated blush on her face, a small grin on her face, and the words... The words she softly would whisper when she was sound asleep.

_I love you... I love you... I love you... Don't leave me behind... I c-can't..._ The rest was sobs. That broke Russia's heart everytime. Her biggest fear was to be left alone.

Russia knew she needed to concer that fear before anything else. His heart begged to let his body wrap around hers in a tight embrace as she sobbed, to comfort and soothe her of every fear and nightmare. That's what Russia wanted most.

The fiery redhead yelling at him with a heated blush but a happy look after he kisses her and leaves to clear his head.

The look of surprise everytime he kissed her soft pretty lips. Her eyes barely open for a moment before closing as she clung to his coat, a soft loving look he got before she was fully awake.

Loving her was the best thing ever for Russia. Even if she didn't love him. He loved her with his heart and soul.

If units even had souls. He thought amused.

He may never age, unless he was programmed to. He thought with horror. and He'd see Krystine grow old without him and die. He would see her gasp for life before passing away. Russia would be deprogrammed from his memories and reset to be reused.

That hurt Russia most.

He pushed Krystine away because both would be hurt by their relationship. Both would feel deep set grief after the love, and hate themselves for falling in love.

Russia shut his eyes tightly. No. They would not. They would enjoy every moment together, and love each other stronger than anyone ever could love another person.

_I love you... R-Russia-...ah..._ a small breath of air would escape her lips and Russia would smile. Russia would hold her tighter and feel her burrow into the crook of his neck, everytime they slept in the same bed.

Her smart alec replies to everything, her simple gestures, her opening everything to him. He treasured it all. Her occasional look of happiness and disbelief that crossed her face when ever she looked at him... When she thought he wasn't looking of course.

It hurt Russia to believe that she was in pain right now. It hurt him deeply. He wanted her to know that he loved her more than anything in the world that he could ever love. She was more important to him than his own life. She was that much to him.

Slowly he turned from the seaview, feeling the misty air on his exposed skin.

_Krystine's breathes came out in little puffs, her hazel eyes focused on Russia as they slowly leaned towards each other, lips meeting slowly again and again. Her blush rose and her eyes closed in a desperate attempt to keep the magic secret. The feeling of each others hands around each other was enough to keep them happy. Her chest rose and fell to the beating of her heart racing, the feather like kisses on her neck driving the red of her skin to deepen even more. He leaned up and kissed her partially open lips gently. She smiled contently as if nothing would ever bother her. _

_Russia could feel her body curving to fit inside his arms. A perfect match in his mind. He laid his head on her head and she nuzzled his neck._

_The feeling of completion was in the air. _

_There was nothing better than this..._

_This... This heaven._

Russia felt anger towards himself. Why'd he let go of her? She was so perfect for him. She loved him so much and he _knew _it.

WHY? he thought angrily at himself. Why'd he let go of her, the only person who-

No. He told himself. Stop before you regret everything and ruin her life. Let her live to 18 then win her heart back. He sighed. 18 was a long way away. Too far it felt.

He sighed and looked to the beach house. It was almost time to leave. He began to walk back.

Krystine... He thought quietly and soberly. I love you too. More than you know...

**EEEECCKK! / I love this chapter... Cuz... RUSSIIAAA! (*Russia Fan*) there just needs to be more Prussia or some canada and I'd be really happy. But... I can't really protray Prussia well...**

**lol Review. Stop listening to my blabber. XD (HYYYPPPERR)**


	33. The Rain part 2 of 2

**God I love you guys. You're awesome! :3 I feel like crap and I'm sicker than hell but I'm doing a chapter for you guys, since I got so many reviews. And this shall be 2000+! Whooo! Longest chapter I've ever done on its way! **

**I tried to make a picture of Russia by looking at a shot from the anime then going into paint and making a chibi picture… fail… on my dA if you really want to see it… lol… I'm supposed to be writing! *shifty eyes***

**Teri Mikami****: Yeah, that song does fit them. Now I'm listening to it, and thinkin. :3 Thank you, now I have another song on my 'Writing' playlist to listen to over and over again to. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, I just own a necklace and a multitude of failed Hetalia drawings. One of these may be the cover of this story. I apologize if this offends you. **

…**lol enjoy**

**Chapter 33: The Rain Part 2 of 2**

Krystine woke up from her thoughts to the sound of birds chirping, and what sounded like everyone getting their things into the car. Well… Everyone but Daniel and Prussia, since they had decided to stay here.

Krystine wanted to cry. But she had resolved that she would not be sad. As usual for her, being hurt as she was, anger came naturally for her. She would not go crying back to Russia like a child. She was going to act as if she wasn't hurt at all.

"Yo Krystine! Hurry up or we'll leave ya!" America called to her.

Krystine wiped the last of her tears from her cheeks, and sighed. She needed to go now. She grabbed her bag, and stormed into the car, her evident anger seemed to make the lakeside morning air colder than usual. Usually, when Krystine was angry, it dissipated in the next day or two. But this time… It was more. She couldn't believe what had happened, or why Russia would do that. Keeping her head raised, she gave him a cool glance, and stepped forward to get in the car-

….And promptly fell onto her face.

She felt the tears from last night threatening to come back when everyone looked at her amused. She stood up, brushing dust off her pants.

"Nice one, Chicka." Sammie giggled.

She just lifted her head and sat down in the back with the other three, and watched Taylor snuggling into Romano's lap while Italy murmured 'Ve' and leaned on her. She couldn't help but smile at the cute little Italian. If she wanted to date anyone sweet, Italy would be the one to date.

Her lips curled up into a grin. _Perfect Revenge. _

As soon as everyone was in the van, Sammie sped out of the area, "Second star to the right, straight on till morning!"

England laughed, "I did not realize you were a fan of Peter."

"PETER PAN PEANUT BUTTER!" She screamed on the top of her lungs.

"Seriously? Bloody hell, what is wrong with you?!" England growled at her.

"NOTHING IS WRONG WITH THE HERO'S GIRLFRIEND!"

"Everything is wrong with a girl who would date you, America." England laughed patronizingly.

While they fought, Krystine studied Italy, knowing what exactly to do.

She watched him resting peacefully, and touched his face, "Hey Italy..?"

He looked up at her worriedly, "VE! I'm sorry! I know some ladies don't like it when I'm too close! I didn't mean to!"

Krystine just looked at him with a smile, "Its okay."

Russia glanced back at her, watching her steadily. She felt her heart hurt, and ignored Russia, and leaned closer to Italy, "You can sleep on me whenever you want.."

Romano saw the interaction and growled lowly, watching Krystine closely, worried for his younger twin brother. His obvious look was of anger and annoyance.

Taylor tangled her fingers in Romano's and gave him a soft smile before turning back to watch Krystine with a knowing look.

Taylor quietly looked on as Krystine smiled at Italy, "Okay?"

"Vee! Yeah!" He snuggled into her side, and she smirked at Russia.

The rest of the ride was insanely tense..

When they arrived home, Krystine smiled at the big house in front of her, holding Italy's hand. Her plan had worked so far, and she led him into her room, and he became more nervous.

"follow me." She flashed him a soft smile, and internally grimaced.

He was nice….

"Ve!"

Just…

There was something wrong with him…

_Krystine growled at Russia, stalking back to her room after they'd taken a walk, now covered in mud and soaked to the bone. "Don't follow me!"_

_Russia just silently followed her, smiling."Da."_

"_Do you ever listen to me?!" She asked him, glaring._

"_No, da?"He smiled teasingly at her.  
>She glared at him, and quickly walked away, "I have to get changed." She opened the door and slammed it shut, things falling down off the walls.<em>

_Russia opened the door and sat in the chair."Krystine."_

"_Shut up Russia! You're making me angrier! You purposely pushed me into the river! And look, I almost drowned! And-" She pulled off her shirt, changing it for clean one._

"_Krystine." Russia growled._

"_NO! Listen!" She turned to glare at him to see that he was standing in front of her. It didn't faze her for long, "I'm going to get sick-"_

_His voice was deadly now,"Krystine."_

_She gulped,"W-What?"_

_He pulled her into a kiss, silencing her._

"Ahh! Ve! Don't cry! I didn't mean it bad!"

Krystine looked at him, and brought a hand to her face not realizing she was crying (Or that Italy was talking) until he had said that. "What?"

He sighed, "I can't be with you Krystine, Ve. You're really pretty and nice but… You like Russia… And I don't like…" He flushed.

Krystine's eyes widened, and she grinned. "You're gay! I knew it!"

Italy's face went bright red, "Ve… I-I have to go.." He raced from the room.

Krystine looked around the room, and sighed. She hated being so alone..

She gazed out the window, tired from what happened while at the beach house. She was so tired of everything being so impossible for her to control. She couldn't even make Russia jealous and angry with her back.

She couldn't cause him the pain that she was trying to.

She wanted him to want her back, and wish she was still his… But even that.. was impossible. If he didn't want her back, then she didn't either. There was no way to defeat it.

The feeling of loneliness was there with a deeper meaning now. She'd been lonely since her dad had died…. But with the loss of Russia… It was deeper than before.

She reached over and grabbed her journal and began to write.

_Dear Dad,_

_You said that we'd go over each other's journals each year, and now its just me. I can't tell you how much I want you to be here with me, and how bad I want you to hug me and tell me its alright._

_I found someone who's like you- he comforts me. And I turned him away… He may be the one for me, but I'm only fifteen so I don't know…_

_He's my first kiss, and he's slept beside me when I need someone to cling to. He knows about you. He makes me angry._

_He's perfect in every single way. I just wish we hadn't broken up. He's amazing. He has a cute smile, a strong body, and is loving. I broke up with him…_

_I know dad. I'm stupid. INSANELY STUPID._

_But… The way he makes me feel… I don't know… Its just… brand new for me?_

_He knows me so well, he defeats me when I'm trying to hide my feelings. He can see straight to my heart. He knows me, every bit and piece of me. He knows what I love, what I hate…_

_He knows everything about me, dad._

_And I know nothing about myself around him, as cliché as that sounds. He knows what I need and what I want just by a glance.._

_It is painful, without him. _

_I'm too dependent upon him… I know dad._

_But… Aren't people who love each other?_

_Wait. I said love again._

_Dang it….. Dad… Why can't I be 6 years old again and have you make all my decisions for me?_

_Why can't I sit on your shoulders while you walk around, and we talk to each other?_

_Its painful, being alone…_

_Love. Its painful too. I know why you weren't able to stay with mom. I know why you two had to leave each other. Love, It seems, sucks._

_Love you too,_

_Krystine_

Tears rolled down her face, and she sniffled wiping her nose on her sleeve.

Krystine heard the door creak and she threw her journal at it, and heard a loud thunk.

"GO AWAY!" She growled. She glared at the wall, still wiping her face.

"Krystine…" His voice made her breath catch in her throat. She turned quickly, and looked up to see Russia.

"Y-You…" She breathed out, her eyes narrowing, "What are you doing here?! Get out of my room! I hate you!" She growled.

Russia was silent, before closing the door quietly.

Krystine growled again, "get out now! I don't want you here!" She threw her pen at him. It bounced off his shoulder, and she glared harder at him. "Don't you dare…"

He strode forward, and reached out to touch her arm. She let out a yelp and hit his hand.

He went still for a moment, and Krystine froze, almost feeling the anger radiating off of him. She began to back away.

He reached forward again, and threw her onto the bed, and pinned her down. "Krystine should know about my temper, Da? She should not test it.. I cannot control myself when I am angry…" He leaned closer to her ear, and she shivered, closing her eyes as his cool breath met her neck.

She twisted her body, trying to get away, "R-Russia…"

"You are very childish, and young. I do not want you learn from me, or anyone who is adult how to grow up. It is your responsibility to grow up. I do not want you to believe I am your only option." He studied her face with a sad look.

"I don't…." She protested.

He pressed a finger against her lips."Shh… Don't fight… I want you to grow up… Then… If you truly want to become one with Russia.." She could hear him swallow. "I will treasure you… and care for you… forever… Don't ask me to be yours now though. I don't want you to be tied down… You need to grow big and strong so you can conquer the world."

She looked into his eyes and smiled, "I understand…"

He seemed relieved.

"…That you are a true coward!" She got a hand around his head and crashed her lips into his," And damn it Russia, You know my temper too. Stop being an ass and be with me!" She growled, eyes flashing with anger.

He looked surprised, then contently amused, "Krystine…"

"You better say yes or I'm going to get pissed." She warned him, eyes staring straight into his.

He shook his head, "Krystine…. I cannot be with you…. I have to -"

She glared at him, "How could you?! You're so fucking thick! You don't hear anything but your own damn voice, and that's why I am always angry with you!"

Russia's grip on her wrists tightened, "Krystine…"

"No! I'm not shutting up this time! I'm tired of you running away from the situation and acting like nothing happened! We both know what happened! I didn't want you to keep acting like I was a child and you decided that meant that we're over! I'm tired of your crap! SO FUCKING TIRED!"

His grip tightened, and Krystine let out a muffled scream of pain, and a crack was heard. Russia's eyes widened, and he pulled away, and Krystine burst into tears, "Krystine…"

"Ju-Just go… Russia… Just go.." She held her wrist to her chest, crying.

He opened his mouth to reply, and Krystine gave him a vicious look, "LEAVE!"

Russia walked out of the room quickly. He closed the door behind him, and leant against the door. Her scream rang through his ears, and he felt anger and disgust for himself.

The one person he loved more than anything was hurt… By him.

Russia stayed at her door until he fell asleep.

***cries* I am so sorry! And yes, Russia did break Krystine's wrist. So, they were just about to make up and….**

**That pooped out of my damn brain. **

**Kill it with FIRE!**

**Review and tell me how much you think I sucked at portraying Italy. Lol hint hint**


	34. The Storm Warning

**URGHHHHH! Time to write, even though you guys are probably like "NO YOU MOFO YOU MADE RUSSIA A REALLY BAD GUY! AND YOU SUCK CUZ OF THAT!" Well, you're going to understand a little more hopefully. :3**

**Sorry That it took so long. :D I'll get back on schedule soon. I got a perfect in bio for a test so I don't have to worry. Plus he's giving us a huge break. We won't have homework until NEXT WEDNESDAY! So we all are like "YES!" I love how awesome my Bio teacher is (Even if he is a hardass at times).**

**Okay, and jeez. These two idiots at our school got in a huge fist fight at lunch…. Guess why? Because one of them cut the other in line. T_T ….. **

**Obviously American. XD**

…**.DONN'T OWWWNNN!**

**Chapter 34: The Storm Warning**

I woke up, with a strange feeling. Almost as if my dream was true, and I was going to have my wrist broken. I rubbed my wrist and sighed. Last night, I had apparently fallen asleep after writing in my journal.

I picked up the pen, and gazed out the window, feeling depressed. So we didn't even talk…

There was knocking on my door, and I pulled the blankets around me," Come in.." My voice sounded small to me, and I watched as the door open, and Russia stood in front of me. He seemed serious, and I got a weird feeling in my chest, almost as I had been shot in the heart.

He closed the door behind him. Suddenly all the emotions I had felt in the last few weeks just built up and slammed me into a decision I knew I had to make. I had only two choices. End it, forever. Or…. Let him sweep me off my feet… Again…

I hate this feeling, the feeling of loosing myself in my thoughts, letting him know what I feel just by the simplest of glances. I looked at him and whispered the only words I could without breaking down, "I love you…"

I couldn't hold out much longer. I knew the decision was made for me. He was the only one I had dated and yet I felt such insane love for him. Everything he did, down to the way he breathed and talked drove me insane. I couldn't take it any longer…

Words were spoken in the simple matter of staring into each other's eyes, searching for the truth and trust we both needed. I couldn't stand it any longer, if he didn't get over here so we could make up; I would throw all the vodka in the world in the ocean. Stupid Russian…

"Russia-" I cut myself off mesmerized by his eyes. Damn him and his effect.

He closed the distance in a matter of three strides, and his hands were resting on my fingers in seconds after. Just as we were about to kiss, a sharp image burned itself into my brain.

_His grip tightened, and I let out a muffled scream of pain, and a crack was heard._

I quickly pushed myself away from him. He looked hurt, and worried," ….Krystine?"

I took a shaky breath," I-I need a few minutes alone…"

He humored me, and left with a simple good bye.

I laid there for a while, wondering whether or not it was safe for me to be around him. I mean, it was just a dream… Wasn't it? But still… He's so… so big that he could just CRUSH me with one finger. Okay that's a bit of an exaggeration but still…

I love him with my whole heart. I love his everything. Even his vodka smelling morning breath. Okay no. I don't like that, I could deal without the morning breath. I looked around my room and smiled slightly. I'd grown up since I had began seeing him.

I felt older. Did all girls feel like this when they dated their first love? Like…. It feels like my eyes were opened. I feel like touching his smooth face, smiling as he let me play with his badges on his coat. Like watching him take off his coat and scarf, and getting to wrap my arms around his neck and laying my head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. My heart ached.

His hands never dared to touch me inappropriately, and I can't help but think that he was amazingly sweet despite his outside demeanor of evil, sadistic crazy and…  
>Okay never mind, I've seen how he acts towards Lithuania.<p>

But still… With me, he's sweet and gentle… I don't think I could ever want anyone else.

I love him. More than anything. And I don't think I could love anyon-

I took a deep breath in and walked slowly up to his room. I opened the door. He was sitting at the desk, drinking vodka. He seemed upset.

In seconds, I walked over, and kissed him with all my might. After a split second, he responded, pulling me to him; holding me close. My heart began to beat faster. After a minute or two of kissing plainly, just softly pressing our lips together, I pulled away studying his face.

I cupped his smooth stubble-free cheek, "No matter what I do or say… I love you more than anything or anyone in the world. Do you understand..? I won't ever leave you, or betray you." I flushed slightly, " I'm only yours, Ivan.."

He seemed troubled, I could see the slightest flicker of worry in his eyes, "Krystine…" he murmured into my hair. I looked up at him. He sighed, "You love me, Da?"

I nodded. "Yeah…"

He kissed me softly, "Then don't give me all of you. You're only 15, Da?"

"Yeah? So? Are you saying I can't spend time with you? I can't kiss you?! What the hell Russia!" I growled, tears stinging my eyes.

He glared, and threw me on the bed. My face flushed bright red, as he hovered over me," Don't give up everything to me. I will hurt you if you do." He said coldly.

I stared at him silently, my heart pounding. Then I frowned," Fuck you. I'll do what I want!"

He sat next to me, with that strange little smile on his face, "Da.."

**Did you guys get what Russia meant? If not… *drumroll* wait until next month to find out. (lol, I'm lying, it'll be sooner. I'm just making fun of myself.) **

**Please Review, My sweets! *Creepy tone***


	35. Thunder before the lightening

…**.I just realized, one of the upperclassmen in band acts like Sammie when Sammie's random. Lol. Only A LOT MORE CUSSING. Its funny how she can make saying 'Sup Lesbos.' To me and my girlfriend amusing…. Its curious… very curious….**

**Anyways, took forever to type, my birthday was the 24****th**** so I'm asking for attention and blah.. blah… blah… lol**

**ENJOY IT MOT'A'F'C'E'R! ….I apologize! *bursts into laughter***

**Chapter 35: The Thunder before the Lightening**

I woke up for the first time next to Russia in his bed. I snuggled into his chest, liking the morning for once. His hold was tight, and his smell… Oh god. It could be fucking cologne. He smells that good. (Yes, I know he smells like vodka…)

I looked up at him silently. His eyes were closed, his lashes gently resting on his cheeks. His mouth was ever so slightly open, and his face was a picture of childlike innocence. He didn't hold that mysterious hidden look at all times. I could read him like this.

He was peaceful.

I blushed remembering the night before.

We had made out, talked, sat in comfortable silence, drank vodka (He drank, I watched with a scowl), and went and got my PJs. I was wearing that stupid nightgown. It was hot! I blushed….Well I hope it was...

I looked down at my boobs with a scowl. Stupid 15 year old boobs. Grow! Get to D's! Fast! I groaned.

I suddenly felt Russia stir, and his pretty eyes met mine. My face turned bright red, and I bit my lip. "U-umm… Hi."

He smiled, "Sleep well, Da?"

I nodded, and studied his face. Russia- Ivan. Ivan is all mine now.

"Ivan" I murmured, looking at his lips. They were pale and well… tempting.

"Yes, Krystine?" He asked his face close to mine.

I glared, knowing he was messing with me, "Y-You stupid jerk! Don't be a fucking tease-"

My words were cut off by his lips pressing harshly against mine, making me open my mouth, and the kiss got hotter.

After a few moments, he pulled away, looking into my eyes. I stared back blankly, still recovering from the amazing kiss.

"I love you Russia…" I whispered.

It was almost a blush on his face as he smiled, "Da…. I do too."

"Hey babe." America kissed Sammie's lips gently, before going and getting the jar of peanut butter for her.

"hey… America? What do you think of Krystine and Russia?" Sammie asked, sitting on the kitchen counter.

He laughed, "That damn commie? I hate his stupid vodka drinking ass. He has no fucking self control!" He seemed happy to talk bad about Russia, Sammie noted amused. America walked over and handed her the peanut butter and a spoon, keeping one spoon for himself.

"Them together, I mean." She took the spoon, and dipped it into the peanut butter.

"….I hate the commie. Krystine's stupid to like the commie when I'm RIGHT HERE." He said cockily as he pushed himself up onto the counter next to Sammie.

"So you're saying its bad?" She looked thoughtfully at him, the spoon frozen in front of her lips.

"Yup." He paused as she began eating the peanut butter happily, " Sammie~~~" He whined, pouting at her.

"What?" She groaned, looking at him slightly annoyed by the peanut butter interruption.

"Am I sexy?" He asked cutely.

Sammie giggled, wrapping her arms around him, "Fuck yeah, you sexy beast of hormone encouraging body."

They kissed for a good while before Sammie pulled away, "Shit! Its Krystine's birthday!"

'~~~

I couldn't help but be amazed about what happened next.

I was suddenly pulled from Russia and thrown into a hot shower, and what's creepier is that Turtle and Sammie were trying to wash me. o_0

I screamed at them to go away, and THANK GOD they did. Jesus. Fucking creeps.

After showering, I was brought into Sammie's room (which is apparently also America's now that they are together. Ew.) and groomed, petted, and had everything that comes with being a fricking girl getting dressed up happen to me.

But when it was done, the two led me to the full body mirror, and I couldn't help but stare. What the…?

I was dressed in a beautiful lime green dress that came down to my shins, and had sparkles all over the skirt. I wore a pair of lace gloves that came up to my elbows, and my hair was curled. My makeup made my eyes looks almost… sexy, dare I say? Whatever Sammie had done, she'd transformed me from a teenager with ratty dull hair, and plain features into someone worth something.

Sammie pulled my hair up gently, smiling, "You look beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. Probably around 17 in this dress-" I smiled at her happily, "…. and a push up." I glared at her now. She whispered into my ear, "Now, Krystine… go outside…" I followed her orders.

Outside, stood Russia. He looked awkwardly at me, before very noticeably checking me out. I blushed, annoyed. Fucker.

He walked over to Sammie's old Jeep that was sitting in the driveway (Wait… When did she get it down here?! O_0 I thought it was still at her mom's since it broke down three months ago… Oh well….) and opened the passenger side door. I stood there for a moment before understanding.

"_OH._" I said out loud feeling like an idiot. I walked over and climbed in.

He got in the driver's seat, and started the car, driving out of the driveway.

"Good food, Da?" Russia asked me awkwardly, as we sat at a table in Rico's Bar and Grill, sadly on a game day apparently. Screaming drunks shouted at the tiny screens up in the corners of the large room which was filled to the brim with annoying men with bad sunburns and beer breath. Ew.

I looked at him, slightly amused, "Uh, yeah. But this place… It's nice…" Some screaming drunk almost spilt beer on me, but I quickly moved away.

"Da?" He asked sounding slightly upset.

"… People come here to get drunk and watch football sadly. If the management was better um.." I coughed, feeling bad I said anything, "I'm sorry… I'm not a good date." I set down my fork, feeling ashamed for being a complete bitch about where he took me. I mean, come on, I'm 15. He's fricking… 20 something.

"Da… It's okay… I didn't know." He murmured. "How about we leave?"

"Okay." I smiled.

We got our food in a takeout box, and left after paying the bill. Instead of going home or anywhere special, we just sat in the car with the heat up in the parking lot, eating our food without a true care. It was amazing….

I am fifteen remember. I don't have that much experience with dates…

When we finished eating, we talked for a while, before driving home. It was probably around 4 pm now, since me and Russia woke up around 11 or 12. We went to Rico's around 2:50….

When we got home, I smiled at Russia, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "I'm gonna put the leftovers away, Okay?"

He nodded. I didn't see his smile.

So imagine my surprise when I walked into the kitchen to find a bunch of balloons tied to the cabinets and there was a big banner hanging from the ceiling that said 'Happy Birthday Krysie!"

I felt shocked. What the…?

Sammie, America, Russia (When did he sneak in?! 0_o) and all the gang stood there smiling (Except Romano- he scowled). "Happy birthday, Krystine!" I smiled at them all, beyond happy.

August 5th. My birthday. How could I forget?

Wait… Oh yeah. I was making out with Russia all morning. It's a tad bit distracting.

Sammie smiled softly, and handed me a bag that was white and really big. I took it smiling, and could tell it was something cloth.

I grinned and opened the bag. "Oh…. My… God..." I looked at Sammie shocked. How could she have known? This was the only…. Oh god….

I was so shocked. I just sat there for a few minutes, quietly wondering how this could have happened. How could I have everything?

Sammie smiled at me, " I had to have it specially printed by sears or somethin'. It turned out awesome, didn't it?"

The gift she had given me was something I could never replace, or give back. I could never exchange it. It was a blanket with my favorite picture of my dad and I on it. The one time we had been at Walt Disney and were pretending to be airplanes. Me with my sun burnt freckles, with my arms wrapped around his neck; and Dad with his crazy frizzy red hair everywhere. He looked like a clown. I smiled.

I started crying softly," Oh Damn it Sammie, I fucking love you. You're amazing…" I hugged her tightly. She smiled hugging me back.

"Now… For fuck's sake, LET THE PEOPLE HAVE some cake." She giggled.

After cake, I gave Russia a kiss on the cheek, and told him I'd meet him upstairs.

It was me and Sammie's job to take care of the dishes, and both of us were talking happily about everything.

"I heard about you and America~"

"Oh shut up my little lesbian lover. Everyone thinks that you and Russia have done the dirty already."

I blushed bright red, "S-Shut up! And for you information, I'm a virgin."

"You know I ain't." She grinned, placing a wet desert dish in the rack for me to rinse and dry.

"Oh ewwww! Stop talking about your sex life!" I threw a wet towel at her laughing.

She shrieked, throwing a handful of bubbles in my face. "TAKE THAT!"

I took the bubbles and rubbed them into the stomach of her tee shirt. "COLD COLD COLD! KRYSTINE!"

I giggled.

After we calmed down, we sat on the counter talking.

"So… How are you and America?"

"Good. Hm… Krystine?" She glanced at me. I looked back, surprised by her serious tone.

"Huh?"

"You know Krystine; I think it's a tad bit of a masochistic move to make out with him. Even if he does seem awesome and sweet…. Do remember that he's still Russia. He wouldn't even blink if he did something that was painful to others. He's crazy." Sammie looked at me seriously, her eyes seemed almost sad.

"Um, Its our relationship. You don't see me coming after yours." I snapped at her.

"Well, he is evil. Remember that…" She looked down at me," He might rape you."  
>"Russia isn't like that! S-Shut up, Sammie! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" I screamed at her, climbing the stairs quickly, running away. "I HATE YOU!"<p>

**Was that too angsty? She is a teenager… *cough* ahem. I am officially 15! Whoot. *HINT HINT***

***smiles* But… This is going well. Except for Sammie being all 'I know better than your teenage ass.'**


	36. The InbetweenAnd Memories

**I'm so so sorry guys. Its been over a MONTH. Thank you, all of you, for being patient and not trying to kill me. **

**Well, Happy new year! Its truly a year for a new beginning, basically I'm starting over fresh in a lot of things. For one. Writing. I'm going to attempt to get a better way to inspire myself. Two. Relationships. Oh how fun. My 15 month relationship with my now ex-girlfriend ended on the 29****th****, and surprisingly, I'm okay. Three. School. Bleh. But, in order to be a better writer, I'm actually going to find a way to make myself understand the subjects I have a lot of difficulty in. Also, my digital design class- I NEED TO FINISH THE FUCKING WORDART PROJECT UGGHKDJFDSALFJSAK But I don't know what to do. Still. :/ Just… Fail. Four. Friendships. Oh. Made a new friend. I spazzed out and then felt like an idiot. I do this about everyone who ever talks to me online, simply because I'm still new, and I'm completely ignored in school. XD SO its like 'OMG THEY NOTICED ME?! OMG OMG OMG OMG ! Yay! :D" So PMing me equals to me getting a weird fluttery feeling (0.o?) and being like "THANK YOU YOU AWESOME PERSON FOR TALKING TO ME. YOU JUST MADE ME FEEL LIKE PEOPLE ACTUALLY SEE ME." But… not out loud. *shakes head quickly* **

**Alright. What's your new year resolutions? **

**Chapter 36: The Inbetween (And Memories)**

I woke up to the sound of thunder and heavy rain. Russia laid next to me, still fast asleep, snuggling up to me and the pillow, as if he couldn't decide which he liked better. Oh great. He can't decide whether he likes a fricking pillow or me more! You know what. Krystine. Calm the fuck down.

I returned my gaze to his face, watching as he breathed in and out. It was amazing to think that I'd been able to be with him. I watched him sleep for a few more minutes, before dragging my butt down to my bedroom.

I looked outside and saw that the rain had calmed down to a mist, and decided that I wanted to take a walk. I got out a pair of light blue jean shorts, and a tank top and jacket, and my ipod. After dressing quickly, I went outside, and headed towards the woods that made up most of the property.

I began the walk, feeling the mist on my skin, and the sun warming up the air. I put in my earbuds and listened to my music on shuffle. I let out a quiet breath, enjoying the feeling of the air around me.

I began to run. The adreline filled my body quickly and as I ran I unzipped my jacket, allowing the mist to hit my tank top and bared skin, and my breathing became more rapid. Ah..

I love this feeling. The feeling of being alone but being with something- or someone- else. The air surrounded me as I ran and the beat of the song that was playing beat into my heart, making my mind swirl. My brain worked to find a internal music video for it, and I could feel my ribs begin to hurt when I switched to the next song.

I slowed down, and let myself catch up. My heart beating fast through my chest, I took the earbuds out, and shut my ipod off, setting it in my pocket. I looked around at the scenery and smiled.

Mossy ground was everywhere, and the mist had covered everything with a pretty wet glow almost. The plants had water slowly dripping off of them, and I could hear droplets hitting the leaves high above me in the trees. The trees were tall, and old. I couldn't reach any of the branches on some of them, I could tell by looking at them.

I began to walk slowly, my sneakers damp from the rain. I loved running at my school, and I was in cross country. It was an excuse to get taken by our coach to the park and run on the trails, since we lived nearby one.

We'd always stop at the benches in the middle of the park and eat a quick lunch, then go home. That was our morning run during the summer. Thankfully, the park was close enough we all could walk home.

I sighed.

Then, my mom told me this year I couldn't go, and that I was 'forbidden' to run cross country. Fucking mom.

I pictured her glaring at me, her hair curled and perfect just like her face, her shriveled up eyes filled with anger and rage. This how I've always remembered her, sadly.

I can't remember the way she looked when I was 6 and I was getting bullied at school, and she took me to shop at ToysRUs, and how she played with me the entire time- and oh god, Dad was there. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, and they showed me how to play on the toy keyboard. And her laugh… I can't remember the exact sound and I won't lie. It makes me sad… It was beautiful, I know that though. She looked at my dad and I remember saying that I loved them.

I remember eating at an old style resturaunt, and my dad blowing bubbles in his chocolate milk, and me laughing and following suit, and mom saying in a teasing tone "Oh god, you two are going to make me so embarrassed!"

I smiled, thinking of the good memories I had of those times. Dad and mom. Mom, Dad, and Me.

After he died..

Mom just disappeared from my life, leaving me with my grandma. Grandma could only keep me for a year before she couldn't afford it anymore, and so began the pass around of Krystine.

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

I actually lived in California with my dad's sister for awhile, before she decided to go into the army at 24. I was 9 years old, and on a plane to Sammie's house.

I remember meeting both Sammie and Daniel, and how Sammie even back then was insane. She was insanely tomboyish, and when I met her I thought she was a guy. She had pierced ears, and her blonde hair was cut into a Mohawk of some type. When it wasn't spiked, it fell down to cover most of the shaved part of her head. When I had got there though, she was in the process of growing it out, so it was very odd.

Daniel was quiet, and constantly ignored me for something else. Eventually, Sammie had threatened to hurt him and I told her that she was a brat, and he immediately liked me.

Then one day, my mom came and picked me up. I hadn't seen her in a long time. When I was 12, I woke up to find her gone, and just a note on the fridge saying "You're going to Daniel's" and his number.

I lived with him until I was 13, and He got me into Cross Country, and a lot of stuff. He was so cool to live with. He was on his 2nd year of college, and the apartment was small, but he always made me smile, even when he ruined my chance at dating..

Mom took me back a month before my 14th birthday, and told me I couldn't go any more of the cross country or track meets. Ever.

I hated it so much, but I couldn't stand to sit around and not do anything. I went to a church lock in with Turtle, which was strangely fun. I left sad, because I knew I'd be just back with my mom. And her stupidity.

Then, at the beginning of this summer, she told me to pack up my things, and get ready to move in with my grandma. Everything, was just,… I was happy, until I found out Grandmother was sick.

Mom didn't care. She was off with a boyfriend the second she left, I know it. She always is. It never changes.

I came out of my mind, and realizing I was crying.

It was like a dream I had when I was 8…

_(Dream)_

_I woke up to see the room we had been in for the viewing. Everyone was saying they were sorry. Dressed in black. _

_I was crying, and had a black dress on that was itchy, and my heart ached. _

_Only this time, my mom wasn't there._

_It was just my Grandma, and my aunts and cousins._

_There were two coffins. I stopped crying and realized something was wrong and went to the second coffin. Daddy's was open, but this one was closed._

_I pushed the coffin open and I heard someone gasp. Inside laid my mother, pale, and dead. _

_I screamed out, and saw her face._

_Her face was split in half, her lips sewn together with a black thread. Her nose was mashed to her face, and crooked. Her eyes- or where they should have been- were open, and bloody. No eyes… _

_I could see her teeth through her lips, and I looked farther down, crying as I saw that her chest was split too, and I could see that it was sewn together roughly._

_She had no hand… It was covered with a cloth. _

_Then, all the sudden, her eyelids blinked and she looked at me, and smiled, her teeth covered with grime, and blood, "You…"_

"…_.Its your fault I'm this way."_

I was crying heavily, scared now.

I quickly got up, and started running towards the direction I came.

Suddenly, I fell, and cried out, hitting a fallen branch hard. I whimpered, crying. My leg was bleeding from the branch, and my chest hurt from having the breath knocked out of me. I laid there for a moment, just crying.

"Why can't I just be a fucking smart person for once?! Not fall on my ass because I'm too fucking stupid!?" I pulled myself up slowly, and my leg still bleeding, limped towards the house.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKL INEBREAKOMFGLINEBREAKLINEBRE AK

When I got to the house, the first person I saw was Russia- In the sunroom of course. He walked out, saw my leg, and picked me up, carrying me towards the bathroom. I laid my head on his chest, closing my eyes.

What would I do without you, Russia?

**Okay. :3 So. Tell me anything, review, tell me I suck, tell me I should have written sooner, whatever you want. You can even tell me to eat yellow snow. I don't care. :D ..XD wait. That was weird. **

**For this story, for every review, I will respond. That is my new years resolution. Even if you said "Loved it. Lol" I'm going to say "I'm glad! It makes me happy to find out I wrote something that people enjoy reading, because that's my main goal. If you have any questions, or you think something is weird, wrong, etc, respond and tell me , I'd be glad to explain or fix it." :D**


	37. Chapter 37 Count The Seconds

**Hello my dearest fans! :3 And yeah. That last chapter was a tad bit weird…. It was a filler when I have work to do. D: Bad DA, Bad. *makes self start on next chapter* It is for the best… that the sequel actually gets planned out. So you guys don't get weird ass chapters like that one, that although it was fun to write Krysie not screaming at random people, eating poptarts, or making out; I really didn't have any of the other charries in it, so it just was…. O_O Idk. Lol. This shall help with last chapter's relevance!**

**Disclaimer: D-I-S-C-L-A-I-M-E-R I DON'T OWN HETALIA AND MY SISTER IS A CHEERLEADER… SHE GOT HER UNIFORM YESTERDAY AND WILL NOT STOP DANCING AROUND IN IT CHEERING~. *coughs, and goes back to normal* Yeah. Don't own. **

**Hetalia From My Computer DX**

**Chapter 37: Count the Seconds**

It was around 10 in the morning, and I was laying on one of the old chairs, covered with an old knitted blanket. England sat reading a book in the cushioned chair in the corner, and Sammie was laying on the couch absentmindedly watching the Food Network.

I looked at Sammie who was glaring at the TV in the living room, sprawled across the couch. She would angrily comment on how the foods were ridiculously named or had weird ingredients in them. Yeah. She was not only watching food network, but she had to apply stupid commentary to everything.

"Oh my god… Rachel Ray is such a fucking fake. I mean… look at her. Soon she'll look like Paula Deen! All freaky smile and all. Fucking Rachel. She's so stupid." Sammie growled, glaring at the screen.

I sighed, and watched as she fast forwarded passed the commercials, but it stopped after about a minute, leaving us on a random commercial for a toothpaste. She growled, "Well fuck you. Its not like you're doing anything important tv. Do I really have to watch this stupid toothpaste commercial?!"

"Maybe if you listened to the TV, you'd learn that the TV had something important to talk about too. That the TV isn't as immature as you seem to believe. " I mused, staring at her.

She glanced at me, and spat out, "maybe if the TV didn't have ridiculous ideas, and make the weirdest couples on EARTH we wouldn't be having this problem! Maybe if she listened-!"

"MAYBE if you didn't ignore her, and didn't act like a complete bitch, the TV would like you more, and listen!"

England sweatdropped, and sighed, "Clearly, this is not about the TV."

"No shit Sherlock!" We both yelled, turning towards him. It went silent, and we looked at each other, and glared at each other before looking away, sighing.

England stood up, and sighed, marking his page in his book with his finger, "I'm going upstairs to read my book. I'll be back later when you two ladies have figured out what you're doing. Good bye loves!" He walked from the room quickly.

I sighed, and looked at Sammie, "Seriously. Thanks. You're fucking impossible, you know that right?!"

She growled, "Sorry. Didn't mean to offend the little marysue." She placed the back of her hand to her forehead and sighed dramatically, "Ohhh… How I love you, Russia! Come kiss me! Ohhh!"

I glared at her, "Fuck you! At least I don't try to seduce everyone, and act like a whore! You even hit on me! And I'm your cousin!"

"Sister." She said calmly. "Your my sister."

I looked at her, annoyed by her lying to me, "I don't believe you."

"I was going to tell you on the anniversary of dad's death. I just… didn't have the heart to yet."

I shut my eyes tightly, "Then why… did I have to be tossed home from home?! Why am I always alone?! Why the fuck is it that you just let me get pushed around, since his fucking death?! You're my sister! You're supposed to care!"

I heard her sigh, "Because I didn't have to. I didn't have to tell you. You could have gone without the knowledge. And now… Once grandma is better again and on her feet… I'm going to get my own apartment. Maybe go into the Army, Navy… something like that." I looked at her , and she just looked down at me with a almost vacant expression. "I know you needed me. And I was there. As much as I could be. But now… I have my own life to take care of. I don't have to stay and take care of you, groom, and bathe you every day of your life. I'm just your sister. I'm not your mother."

My eyes stung and I closed them slowly, fighting tears.

_I'm just your sister. I'm not your mother._

"You can't just expect everyone to drop everything and take care of you. Even if that's what you get now. One day you'll see that its not just about YOU." She stared at me annoyed.

I studied her, trying to figure out what was wrong with her. I swallowed slowly, and nodded, "I… understand."

She nodded slowly, "Good." She got up and walked from the room.

Once she was gone, I felt the tears fall slowly down my cheeks.

….Was I really that selfish to want her around?

_August 6__th_

_The day after my birthday…. _

_Dad… Why didn't you tell me about Sammie? Why did I have to go without my sister? _

_She says I'm selfish for wanting her be close to me… Am i?_

_Mom's never with me… if she is, she's only here for a few months, maybe a year or two. I can't remember the last time someone who wasn't my grandmother or Ivan actually took care of me without the slightest hint of complaint. _

_Dad, I think you'd like Ivan. He's nice, and constantly is taking care of me, like a little kid. I got hurt running and he picked me up and took me to the bathroom and cleaned me up, and told me to be careful. He made me a poptart, a strawberry one. And gave me a glass of milk. England was hurt that I didn't eat his scones for breakfast. I remember what happened when he walked in very clearly._

"_Love, I made scones!" England came in the dining room and I remember he was carrying a plate with some scones on it. He had a cup of tea in the other hand, and looked at me with the biggest eyes ever when he saw me eating a poptart. Like I had betrayed him. It was kinda amusing._

_I had smiled, and said, "Yeah..?"_

_He got a depressed like look on his face and said weakly, "I… made scones." _

_I couldn't help it but I started laughing. He just looked like I had ruined his entire life, so I came over and took a scone and ate it just for him. It made him a lot happier._

_Russia got all jealous looking, and so I came over and kissed him and he got a look that I imagine in his brain, he was saying "DON'T KISS ME WITH THE SCONE LIPS."_

_So I started laughing again because that just plain amused me. I had a pretty good morning until I came into the living room to watch some TV, since Russia had been decided as the grocery shopper. He told me to stay home. I was pretty pissed for awhile, and it didn't help that Sammie was pissy with me in there. Plus her telling me she didn't like me.._

_Oh dad… _

_I wish you were still here, so you could tell me what I'm doing right and what I'm doing majorly wrong with my life.._

_Maybe its Russia? Well… He is way older than me, and its kind of against the law… Oh my god Dad. No wonder Russia didn't want to be with me yet. Wow… I'm making him into a pedophile._

Russia's giggle vibrated against my back, and I gave him a look, "Its true!"

We were sitting there with me leaning against him while I was writing in my journal, and he just kept reading over my shoulder. Which was annoying but… hey. At least I get a response to my journal thanks to him. Verbally, not in the journal…

Russia smiled at me, clearly amused, "3 years is not very long for nations, Da."

"But still! You're a P-E-D-O-P-H-I-L-E thanks to me!" I tried to make him understand, but most likely was just making him laugh. My eyes were wide, and my arms were flailing around. So… I must have looked pretty funny.

He looked at me amused, and proved my point. "Nyet… I am capable of acting on my own."

"Exactly!" I threw my hands up, " You can do whatever you want!"

He smiled and pulled me closer and kissed my forehead, "Da. That includes waiting for you to be of legal age…"

I smiled and snuggled closer, "Whatever you say, Russia, whatever you say. You kinda suck at waiting you know."

"Da. I don't like to be waiting around for many people, but an exception may be made for you, Krystine."

I laughed. "Of course, Russia."

**Okay I'm sorry it took so long, and its not as great as it could be, but I went back and saw some of my past chapters, and plan on redoing chapter 2-5 asap. Then I'll post the next chapter of this, and redo 6-10. Then chapter 39, which is part one of the finale. Then chapters 11-16 then the last part, and I'll start planning the sequel and I'll be doing redos up until the sequel's debut! :3**

**Also, with these redo's you'll see more of America and Sammie. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. If you have any suggestions for how the units act, please tell me. I still have trouble with Italy, France, and England. And Prussia if you don't remember**_**. **_


	38. OTJDSLAKFJDSJ

**Hey guys. **

**I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for taking so long, but I was kind of scared my current attitude might affect my writing style so I've avoided writing. I've been pretty stupid lately and very stressed out but I'm back.**

** I'm hoping to be back to normal and posting today or tomorrow so you know.**

**I'll be trying to get things set up for you all, so be patient. **

**Have a good day.**


End file.
